HetaOni: Novelized
by IReadFanficsOnly
Summary: Inspired by Trapped Within by simba-rulz. A retelling of fanmade game HetaOni
1. Chapter 0: Beginning

HetaOni: Novelised

This story is inspired by Trapped Within written by simba-rulz. It will follow closely to the fanmade game HetaOni with some slight changes to make the story flows better. I will also be referring to the translation made by LJ user Gemini_artemis.

All intellectual properties belong to Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya, and the creators of HetaOni and Aooni. I am purely doing this for fun.

* * *

Chapter 0: Beginning

Light feet tapped rapidly against the ground, its owner trying to get away from the persistent pounding of military boots following not far behind. The peace and quiet of the neighbourhood was ruthlessly broken by a series of shouts and screams.

"Eeek! ! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Heeelp! !"

"Ack! ! You— Don't run away! ! ITALYYYYY! ! !"

Its curious residents could only guess and wondered in amusement at the rackets they had heard in the morning.

**| / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ |**

"Veh… Vehh… Vehh…"

Italy breathed heavily as he stopped beside a store. One hand was pressed against the wall to support some of his weight as he bent over to catch his breathe. Amongst the chirping of birds, the occasionally passing vehicles and the rush of shutters as shops were opening for business, he listened carefully for any sound of the angry German.

"Now that I've run this far, even Germany won't come after me~" Italy sighed in relieved, straightening himself when he didn't see or hear any signs of his pursuer.

_Training before meeting… I was going to die!_ Italy whined in his head as he recalled being chased around the neighbourhood, a pissed off German at his tail. He didn't understand why Germany still insisted on having practice trainings despite the fact that the nations now were at peace with one another. But he wasn't one to brood about certain things for long and had begun to look around the area he had stopped.

"Hmm. I don't see anything familiar around here… Am I lost?" Italy wondered but his face lit up like Christmas trees when he noticed what kind of store he had stopped at.

"Ve~ Gelato~! !" The Italian exclaimed excitedly and went towards the counter to order his share.

"Really? !" A loud exclamation caught Italy's attention while he was waiting for his ice cream.

"Hm?" He looked to his side to find a group of teenagers sitting around a table provided by the ice cream parlor.

"It's just a rumour. You're not really going, are you?"

"There are ghosts, right? That sounds kinda scary…"

_Ghosts?_ Italy thought absentmindedly as he received the cold delight from the serving staff. The Italian was curious about their conversation and so remained standing near the counter as he licked at the cold cream.

"It's true! Lots of people went missing and got eaten by this huge monster!" One of them spread his arms wide to emphasize his point.

"Let's check it out! Where is it?"

"If I remembered correctly, I heard it was a really big western-styled house north of here."

_A haunted house…_ Italy turned the idea over and over in his head. _Even though we're in peace nowadays, I never get to play or have fun with the others… …_

_I really want to be friends with them… … _Italy thought wishfully.

_Oh, I know!_ An inspiration struck him as he thought about how he could achieve his wish. _I'll tell America about it! If __he__ tells the others about it, maybe they'll all get interested! Ahah~ I'm so clever…_ The Italian shamelessly praised himself over his simple plan.

"All right, as soon as the meeting is over, I'll—" Italy whispered to himself when he was unpleasantly disrupted.

"ITALYYYYY! ! ! !" Germany shouted not far from where he stood when he spotted the lazing Nation by the ice cream shop.

"Ve! ! !" Italy stood rooted to the ground as he stared frightfully at the approaching German.

_Argh! Wh-Why? _! He thought dreadfully, wondering how on Earth Germany managed to find him so soon.

"So this is where you are hiding? ! Stop fooling around and get back to training! !" Germany growled as he stalked angrily towards Italy.

"Eeek! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! ! ! At least wait until I'm done eating my gelato!" Italy pleaded.

But Germany would have none of that. "You shouldn't even be eating before training! !" He reprimanded at the Italian's eating habits. "And I'm taking you back even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming!"

"Gack!" Italy gagged when Germany dragged him forcefully by his collar.

The small commotion garnered the teenagers' attentions and each of them showed varying degree of amusement as they watched the tall blond man dragging the unwillingly brunette away.

**| / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ |**

"Wow, a haunted house?" America asked, greatly interested at Italy's suggestion. The Italian had managed to find the American somewhere along one of the corridors when the meeting had ended and had excitedly described to him about the promise of a ghostly experience with a house.

"Sounds interesting! Let's go! I'll ask the others if they want to come along!" America said as he made his way back to the meeting room.

"Uh-huh!" Italy agreed happily as he trailed beside America. He was glad that his plan had worked. "I'll do the same."

"I don't think Japan will want to, though…" America mused, his mind running through a list of nations who might be interested. "Anyway, there are many others we can ask!"

"If he doesn't come, I'll try asking him!" Italy suggested. He really really wanted one of his best friends to join him no matter what. "Er… There is a city nearby, you see, and from there, you have to go…er…er…" The Italian tried hard to recall the conversation details as he described the location to America.

"East! You go east, and you'll know it's it right away!" Italy waved his hands to add illustrations to his description.

"OK! ! East right?" America reaffirmed. "It probably can't be in a very good condition," he mused as he imagined how dilapidated the abandoned house would look like and shivered slightly at his overactive imagination. "At least, we'll have fun together!" He said with forced cheer as he tried to chase away the incoming fear of ghosts and monsters.

"Yeah~" Italy agreed, not noticing America's slight tremors. "I think they're still in the meeting room. Let's go back quickly!" Unable to contain his excitement, the Italian skipped ahead of America.

America watched the Italian moved ahead of him, amused at the fellow Nation's childlike enthusiasm before picking up his pace. He didn't want to lose to Italy in the race towards the meeting room.

**| / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ |**

"Oh… A haunted house, is it?" Japan said after listening to America. Anyone could pick up the obvious lack of interest towards the topic in his tone.

"Don't you think it's interesting? ! The meeting is finally over and we have nothing better to do, so I thought we could all go together!" America waved around energetically, hoping to influence Japan with his excitement.

Immediately after America and Italy burst through the doors, the remaining nations in the meeting room stopped their chatters to stare ridiculously at them. But those two ignored the others, zooming in on their target group. While the rest returned to their own business once America went on his usual rants, a few unfortunate ones had to listen through the American's rapid-fire speech with Italy emphasizing certain parts of his tirade.

After a few moments of arguments and shouts, everyone finally understood the American's message. Initially there were reluctance and complaints from the floor, but with the combination of America's persuasions and Italy's beg and whine, their audience finally agreed to the idea. Some even became interested in the said house after seeing those two's excitement and enthusiasm.

"What are you going to do, Japan?" Italy asked, anxious about his friend's opinion.

"Well…" Japan trailed. He was troubled. On one hand, he was not interested at all. On the other, he didn't want to hurt Italy's feelings. "I'll see what I can—"

"Aww, c'mon, let's have fun! I'm telling you, everyone is coming!" America selfishly declared, his loud obnoxious voice easily drowning out Japan.

Germany was pondering over the plan of going to the house. "If so many people drop by there, it won't be a test of courage. Why don't you go first to take a look?" He suggested.

"Yeah, I'll send you a message when I get there, aru! Then if you like, you can come over." China had secretly wanted Japan to come along as well, seeing this adventure as an opportunity to strengthen brotherly bonds. And so, he was the first to approve of Germany's suggestion.

"All right. I'll be waiting here." Japan replied.

"Well then. Those in the first group, let's go?" England headed towards the exit without really waiting for any replies. He wanted to get things moving and done if they wanted to be back by evening.

The nations were trying to catch up with the Englishman when Italy called out to them, "I just remembered one thing. America and er… China. And also, well… Brother France." The said nations stopped in their tracks to look curiously towards the Italian.

"Can you do me a little favour?" Italy asked, hesitation in his normally cheerful voice.

France jumped in, unable to resist the temptation presented. "Oh? Is it about the secret to my good looks? You can ask me anything~" He said lewdly, sliding dangerously closed towards the Italian.

Canada saw what his father figure was attempting to do and he immediately called for their attention. "Well, let's go then?" The Canadian beckoned for the stragglers to catch up. France cringed slightly when he met with the Canadian's accusing glare and obediently moved away from Italy and towards the leaving group.

Canada asked, "Just to make sure, we'll go east and then find a western-styled house right?", after seeing most of his group members had left, saves for America who looked like he remembered about his brother and was waiting for him by the door.

"What?" Italy was distracted for a moment but he quickly recovered. "Oh…yeah. Be careful," he bid the retreating Nation farewell as the Canadian ran up to his brother. Unspoken worried shone in his eyes as he watched the last of the Northern American brothers slipped through the door.

**| / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ |**

One hour later~

In the meeting room, the second group was waiting for any communication from the first. Germany was typing on his laptop while Prussia, Japan and Italy were hanging around. The Prussian had gotten bored from the wait and decided to bother his little brother.

"Hey, West! What are you doing?" Prussia leaned heavily on his brother's shoulders, trying to peek at the contents on the screen.

"Get off!" Germany growled irritated as he pushed his brother away but he shifted to show him the Google Earth application he was accessing.

"I'm just gathering information on the location of the house," Germany said.

Prussia stared curiously at the satellite map. "Wow, it's pretty isolated," he commented.

Germany agreed. "That's right. Judging by the distance, I'll say it's about a three-hour journey on foot."

"That's far!"

Germany nodded at his brother's short outburst. "That's why I propose that we leave now, if we want to make it back together by evening."

Prussia was with the plan wholeheartedly. "Let's tell Japan and Italy-chan!"

Meanwhile with Japan and Italy~

Japan was reading a book to keep himself occupied when he caught Italy staring longingly towards the waiting room.

"Italy-kun?"

"Hm?" Italy turned to Japan.

"You keep looking at the waiting room. Do you want to talk to Romano-kun?"

"Oh, sorry. It's…nothing," Italy replied softly instead of actually answering the question.

"Do you want to talk to Spain?" Prussia suddenly asked, having heard the ends of the question. "Why don't you just go there?"

"No, it's fine. If I met them, I think I'd waver in my resolution. I'll go see them when I come back," Italy smiled softly when he finally answered the question.

Japan was looking at Italy strangely while Prussia turned to another subject matter. "Well, West has something to say," he patted at his brother's shoulder.

Germany stood straight as though he was going to deliver a very important report. "According to my research, it will take about three hours to get to the house."

Japan and Italy's eyes widened at the information. Germany continued, "So I suggest that we leave now if we want to return with the first group by evening."

"B-But we have yet to hear from them," Japan said. _I_ _didn't exactly agree to go_, he thought.

Italy seemed to have caught Japan's train of thoughts. "Aww~ Japan~ C'mon~~ Everyone is expecting you to come along too~" The Italian whined while tugging lightly at the Japanese's arm.

Japan felt his resolve wavered under the pleading eyes and he sighed in resignation. "Hai…" Japan said, giving up to Italy's persistence.

"Yay~" Italy gave a small cry of victory.

"Well, the first group is already an hour ahead of us so it's unlikely that we will meet up with them along the way," Prussia added.

"Let's go!" Germany said firmly and the second group headed out for the adventure ahead.

**| / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ |**

_I'll save them._

_I will not fail again. I'll definitely save them this time._

_This time, we will go back together._

_I promise…_

_**~ An endless cycle of nightmare awaits ~ **_

**| / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ |**

* * *

Thank you for reading! !

For those who are reading this fanfic for the first, this is not the first written chapter. I wrote this chapter after Chapters 1-3 were being published. The reason why this chapter exists is to fix a plot error I made in Chapter 1, which I have also corrected already.

Why is there a plot error? It's because I didn't watch the HetaOni Extra vid. There is a reason why it's called Extra. My first impression when I read the title was "Oh! It's probably going to be a recap eppy", so I didn't watched that. Then I stopped following HetaOni for a long period of time because I was waiting for more translations to be uploaded. Now recently, I decided to catch up with the fan-made game and instead of starting at the Extra vid which provides the recap for the first 11 videos, I start from video 1. As some readers would know, I mentioned in my chapters that I was writing while recapping the game. So I didn't know that there was a _prologue_ and _extra_ scenes in the _Extra_ vid… … … Until a very nice reviewer **The Singing Maiden** told me that I made a plot error in Chapter 1.

It was then I had the brain to watch the Extra vid and realised my mistake. I really felt like banging my head to the desk at this… But error now fixed! ! ! ! I shall now bury this stupid mistake I made six foot under! ! !

I also took this opportunity to do some paragraph editing. Didn't really like how Chapter 2 looks…

Bye bye! !


	2. Chapter 1: The House

HetaOni: Novelised

This story is inspired by Trapped Within written by simba-rulz. It will follow closely to the fanmade game HetaOni with some slight changes to make the story flows better. I will also be referring to the translation made by LJ user Gemini_artemis.

All intellectual properties belong to Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya, and the creators of HetaOni and Aooni. I am purely doing this for fun.

* * *

Chapter 1: The House

It bounced across the floor as quickly as its limbless body allowed. All it had on its mind was to get away as fast as possible, not even stopping for a short moment to catch its breath. Even when it finally reached the door that was its exit, the small round creature did not felt a single relief. Instead it jumped to catch the door knob with its mouth and frantically twisting it, only to realise that its only hope of getting out was locked. The mocha creature dropped to the floor to stare helplessly at the unmoving door. But it flinched and looked behind it when it heard the faint sound of heavy breathing.

Its pursuer was fast approaching.

It desperately tried the door knob again despite knowing that it would never open. It was only when the dreaded sound of heavy breathing was heard loud and clear behind the mocha, did the creature realised that its time was up. Giving up on the door, the mocha tried to lean in as far against the door as mochi-ly possible, trembling with fear and despair as it locked its big blue eyes on its advancing pursuer.

The ominous shadow loomed forward.

**| / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ |**

_**~A deserted house in a mountain about three hours on foot from the place where the world summit is held. No one knows how long it has been there or who used to live in it. Rumours had it that it was haunted. ~**_

**| / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ |**

" Ve~ It's really here~" Italy exclaims with excitement as he shields his face from the glaring sun while looking up at the towering building before him.

"I thought it was just a rumour… I never thought we would actually find it…" was Japan's much calmer response.

"It has such a desolate feel… Not bad," Prussia comments as he stood around, his arms folded across his chest, surveying the surrounding area.

And Germany just mentally sighed. After trekking three hours through the uneven mountain paths, he was expecting a more… scary looking house at the end of the journey. _It's so normal looking… _And to think that he was actually interested at the notion of exploring a haunted house after all the noise and rackets caused by America and Italy.

"It's not very interesting, though" Germany finally giving his opinion on the house. Already the feeling of wanting to head back was grinding annoyingly in his head.

"Me neither," Japan agrees, "Can't we just look at it from outside and then go back?" Japan's face is that of disinterest. Or maybe that's how Japan usually looks, but Germany is happy on the inside. _Finally someone who'll support my idea to get out of here!_ However before Germany could build his suggestion upon Japan's idea, Italy intervenes into his thoughts and plans.

"Aw, after all the trouble we had to find it? C'mon, let's just go in for a little while!"

Large auburn eyes meets ice blue ones as Italy turns around to beg Germany. It was too late for Germany to avert his eyes and he couldn't help but be pulled in by those honey orbs…

**| / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ |**

_WhyWhyWhyWhyWhy can't I just say no to Italy? WhyWhyWhyWhy…_ Germany berates himself over and over again in his head as his companions looked around the foyer in interest. "It's cleaner than I thought," Italy mused. And Germany finds himself quietly agreeing with Italy. It's strangely clean for a house that is being neglected for a very long time. It's so illogically clean that it scared Germany and the whole place gave him a very bad feeling.

"H-Hey, can we go now?" Germany mentally winced as he stumbled over his words a little. He silently hoped that no one would notice his slight stutter but Prussia catches on and he isn't one to allow the chance to make fun of his brother go by.

"What's the matter, West? You scared?" Prussia teases as he leans in closer to his brother. Germany looks indignantly at his brother. He was about to open his mouth to bring a retort when suddenly, there was a resounding crash. Everyone jumped at the noise and stared at the end of the corridor on the right where supposedly the sound came from.

"L-Look, we really should go now," Germany stutters a little, indignation and self-esteem forgotten as the feeling of dread once again churned in his stomach.

But Japan simply brushes off Germany's fears.

"Oh, don't be silly. It's not like there are ghosts or anything. Where is your common sense?" And without waiting for any of their approvals, Japan volunteers himself and started down the corridor towards where the sound came from.

"Be careful, Japan!" Prussia said after Japan.

"I know," Japan said as he stops in his tracks and turns back half way to look at his companions, "I'll just go and see what happened. I'll be right back." He gives them a reassuring nod before continuing his way.

There are two doors along the corridor he's at and it isn't long before Japan reaches the first door. He twists the knob only to find it locked. He turns to face his companions, shaking his head to indicate that the door is locked and then points at the next door. He receives slight nods from them and he quickly moves on to the last door at the end of the corridor. With a slight turn, the door opens effortlessly and Japan, without hesitation, let himself into the room. The door shuts behind him with a soft click.

A brief look around the room tells Japan that it contains a sitting area, a dining table and a kitchen. He starts with the sitting area to look for any anomalies. However Japan is seemingly distracted. For someone who is good at reading the atmosphere, he couldn't help but to begin analyzing his companions' behavior. As he searches, his mind wanders off to Germany. Yes, Japan had noticed his slight stammers and his anxiousness. _He's definitely scared_, Japan concludes, _although I am very surprised to see Germany being so frightened of an empty house. I thought he'll be impressed to see such a clean and well cared place…_

Seeing that the sitting room is clear, he moves on to the dining table. And his mind too moved on to his next subject. _Prussia is scared too_, Japan thought as he looked over the table. _Not as nervous or frightened as Germany, but still slightly spooked. Maybe it's that noise that unnerved him._

He proceeds to the kitchen after seeing nothing out of place with the dining table. _It's certainly surprising to watch Germany and Prussia getting jumpy about an empty house and a loud noise, but Italy. Now, Italy's behavior is very interes—_ Japan's thoughts screeched to a halt as he barely stops himself from stepping onto broken porcelain.

"The plate is… broken," Japan mumbles to himself as he stares down at the pieces, "I have to be careful not to hurt myself." He squats down to take a closer look and then looks up at the kitchen counter.

"Hmm… How did the plate get to the floor?" Japan muses to himself as he assumes a thinking position of chin resting on his hand. _There's no wind in here. Unless…_ Japan's eyes wanders to the door next to the kitchen cupboards.

Without a second thought, he gets up and turns the knob. The door reveals another room but it was devoided of any presence and Japan gave up. Anyway, seeing that his job here is done, Japan decides that it's time to let the others know what he has found.

As he approaches the door, his mind wanders back to Italy. _That's right, Italy's behavior is definitely interesting. I would have expected a frightened reaction from him instead of Germany, maybe even a little bit of whining too. But he's too calm,_ and Japan mentally agrees to himself. _Sure, I see a little bit of fear and even worry in his eyes but strangely, it felt as though that fear and worry are directed more towards Germany, Prussia and myself._

It's a pity Japan couldn't delve further into that aspect because when he opens the door, he finds the hallway empty. Frowning a little, he walks to the foyer and finds not a single soul. "Did they leave after all?" Japan says to himself as he scans the surrounding, listening for any sound of them. Seeing and hearing none, he sighs, "… How regrettable." _And to think that things are getting more interesting… _

Since everyone is gone and Japan feels that there's nothing for him here, he leaves, or tries to.

"It won't open…"

**| / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ |**

* * *

Thank you for reading my first chapter of my first Hetalia story. This is the third time I attempt to write fanfiction. My first and second was of Final Fantasy IX and Yu-Gi-Oh under a different account and name. Unfortunately, I lost that account and also the inspiration to write. However I'm a little happy that I managed to get this chapter out, because it had annoyed me a little. I was novelizing HetaOni in my head while watching the subbed vids for recap. I also found Tapped Within some time ago and loves the story a lot although it only has two chapters out so far. I was really very reluctant to write this because I know I'll lack the motivation to continue but my mind was torturing me (I even thought about it during sleep!) so I wrote it and behold! This chapter!

I stopped at HetaOni 11 and haven't being following the series for a while. So I'll write and recap as I go along. Feel free to criticize, make comments, tell me what you like and don't like. Is it too long, too wordy, too boring, too much description blah blah blah… Just let me know.

And now, to let you know, I'll also be making some changes to dialogues and certain scenes so that the story will flow better. I might put down at the end of each chapter what's different and so on.

Bye bye! ! !

**Edited to correct a stupid plot error I have made. Begone evil Plot Error! ! ! Thanks to The Singing Maiden for pointing it out! !**


	3. Chapter 2: Searching

HetaOni: Novelized

This story is inspired by Trapped Within written by simba-rulz. It will follow closely to the fanmade game HetaOni with some slight changes to make the story flows better. I will also be referring to the translation made by LJ user Gemini_artemis.

All intellectual properties belong to Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya, and the creators of HetaOni and Aooni. I am purely doing this for fun.

* * *

Chapter 2: Searching

Japan frowned at the front door, turning and twisting the knob several times. It was locked. Did the others lock him in? _No_, Japan reasoned. _It's impossible for anyone to have the keys to this house in the first place. Maybe the lock has broken._ Japan shook his head disapprovingly at that thought. It was foolish to be deceived by its cleanliness, assuming an abandoned house to be well maintained just because it was speck and span. _Then where are they?_ Japan turned back to the foyer.

"The others may be somewhere in this house. I'll just have to find them, but which way to go?" he pondered, looking down at the corridors stretching before him and to the left. "Hmm... No harm going straight," Japan said to himself and walked down the corridor laid out in front of him.

Japan was pleasantly surprised by the tatami room with its elegant shoji as the area opened out at the end of the hallway.

"For such a western looking house, I surely did not expect a Japanese tatami room. Perhaps its previous owner was Japanese," Japan mused, exploring the room a little. Sadly, with thoughts of finding others weighing heavily on his mind, Japan did not have the mood to admire any of its decorations.

As he left the tatami room, he noticed another door to his left. Seeing as it doesn't hurt to try, Japan twisted the knob and discovered it locked. "Hmm..." He made a thoughtful sound as he studied the door before moving away shortly after. Since there was nothing interesting here, he decided it was time to check the other corridor.

Moving down the new hallway which stretched out from the left side of the foyer, Japan quickly found himself standing before another closed door. He stared at the wood accusingly. _Let me guess_, Japan thought as he turned the knob. _Another locked door._ He sighed with a tinge of disappointment.

"...Maybe I should just cut it down," Japan mumbled to himself as he fingered the rough hilt of his katana strapped to his waist. Almost immediately, he shot down his idea with a weak shake of his head. There is no need to damage properties needlessly, even though there was nothing interesting to do here.

His experience took an unwelcome turn when he made a turn around the corner. A small gasp escaped his lips as Japan caught a glimpse of the back of a strange grey creature standing at the end of the hallway. However, as soon as Japan laid eyes on the thing, the creature had already moved into the room, shutting itself behind the door. Once it was gone, Japan released a shaky sigh.

"Wh-What was that just now?" Japan questioned himself while he blinked rapidly as though to re-imagine the figure at the door again. That thing was unlike anything he saw or knew of. Besides being grey, it was as tall and as wide as the door it stood before, with an abnormally huge head resting on its stout body.

"I– Maybe I'm getting tired...?" _Yes, that__–__ that's right!_ His mind worked fervently to dismiss what he just saw. Taking in a deep breathe, he forced himself to calm down. "I must be seeing things," Japan reassured himself firmly, "Old age must be catching up and I'm tired with all the activities today. I must be seeing things!" With the mantra in his head, Japan bravely marched towards the door at the end.

There was another door adjacent to it and sensibly, Japan chose to check it out first. _It's not like I'm scared or anything!_ Japan told himself as he entered into what looked like a toilet. Slightly disappointed as there was nothing interesting or useful to find here, he braced himself for the door that the 'creature' had entered.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply with one hand tightly gripped on his unsheathed katana and the other held onto the door knob, his mind was battling with itself. One half said that there was nothing inside; that his eye were playing tricks just now, while the other half argued that the thing might be real and real dangerous. _Whatever is inside, I'm going to find out! _Finally making up his mind, Japan turned the knob hard against the door, only to have his charge-in unpleasantly disrupted.

He twisted the knob again. Having ascertained that it was locked, Japan gave a heavy sigh and slid his katana back to its rightful place. Although Japan lamented at the presence of another locked door, he knew that he was truly grateful for it. He wasn't exactly looking forward to finding out what was on the other side of the door yet. Hopefully he would find the others quickly and get out of here without ever having to learn about the contents in that room.

Making his way back to the foyer, Japan planned his next step. _They are not at the first floor, unless they have locked themselves in a room,_ Japan quietly mused as he recalled his discovering of a few inaccessible places on the current level.

_Are they being chased? Are they lost? What was that thing I saw? Is it dangerous? Maybe I should have cut down the doors..._ Japan shook his head as though to shake out his rambling thoughts. "I cannot make hasty judgements just like that. There are still many places to search and there's a likely possibility that they may be upstairs." Japan said as he eyed the staircase. With no other directions to go, Japan walked up the stairs.

Upon arriving at the second floor landing, he immediately spied a door on his left. He took a moment to survey the second floor. Like the first floor, it had three hallways and the hallway leading south stretches further to split into two more corridors. The west hallway, the one on his left, had the door which he saw earlier. The east hallway, the one on his right had another door further down. Japan decided to check on the room in his immediate sight. As he approached the door, he noticed another door directly opposite of it. As usual, Japan tested the knob, unsurprised to find it locked. Then he returned his attention to his intended door.

Just as it almost became a routine to test any door knobs he came across in the house, Japan had been expecting another locked door and so, he was caught off guard when the door opened easily when he pushed lightly. His hand went to the handle of his sheathed katana as a reflex response and he cautiously entered the room. Japan relaxed a little when the room turned out to be an empty bedroom. Just then, something on the bed caught his attention.

Realising what it was, Japan headed straight for the bed. Picking up the object on the bed, he studied it carefully. It was a worn out whip.

"This is Germany-san's...whip?" Japan observed and he cast a quick glance around the room to pick out any more signs of Germany's presence. Finding none, he turned back to the whip in question.

"What is it doing in a place like this?"... ... ... ... Then Japan blushed furiously and he mentally scolded himself. _I should be worried about the others, not imagining Germany in such a kink__–__ er, rude manner. Bad Japan! Bad! I really need to take a break from all those doujin drawings... ... But Germany and whips...NO! ! Stop! _Japan shook his head desperately to get rid of the pervasive images. _Must. Find. The. Others!_ Japan pulled his thoughts back to his primary objective and left the room quickly, Germany's whip in hand, to continue his search.

The next door Japan decided to check was the one in the east corridor, which was now directly in front of him. Testing the knob, Japan was pleased to find it unlocked. Just like the previous room, this room was also a bedroom. _This must be the bedroom floor_, Japan thought aimlessly as he walked casually around the room, casting brief glances around.

As he neared a wooden closet door at the far left corner of the room, a soft sniffle startled Japan. He stood still, straining his ears to find the source. There it was again and he had pinpointed the direction it came from. He got closer to the closet and gently placed his ear against the wood. Now he could also pick out the sound of breathing. Someone or something was inside. Is it them or another one of those strange creatures? Positioning himself such that he could retreat to a safe distance quickly in case something decided to spring a surprise attack at him, he reached for the door and pulled it open.

"Ah! !" Japan shouted in surprise as Germany tumbled out of the closet. "Ge– Germany-san!" He called to him but Germany remained in his fetal position, trembling violently and unresponsive to Japan's calls. Japan knelt beside Germany, helping him sat upright.

"Germany-san, are you alright? Where are the others?" Japan tried asking again but Germany was in too much shock to acknowledge Japan's presence, much less answer his questions. _What on Earth happened?_ Japan's mind reeled to find any possible reasons but there were none. Then Japan did the next best thing he could think of. "I'll get you something to drink." He got up to leave, pausing slightly at the door to look at Germany's vulnerable form.

Japan took the stairs down to the first level, a mission in mind. Although after seeing Germany like that made him a little unsettled and worried even more about Italy and Prussia, he knew that he had to stay focused to try to make Germany better again. The place he was heading to was the kitchen. He reasoned that the kitchen might have water and maybe even some food (regardless whether they were edible or not).

At the kitchen, he carefully picked his way around the area, mindful of the broken plate on the floor. He checked the refrigerator and the cabinets to find them empty. Well, he was not really surprised at this but he was slightly disappointed when he learnt that the kitchen faucet was broken. "I'll have to find water elsewhere," Then an idea struck him. "Ah! There may be water in the toilet." Immediately, Japan sets off for the restroom.

As he reached the place, Japan stopped for a moment to stare pensively at its neighbouring door, as if the creature (which he had the pleasure of denying its existence) would suddenly burst through the door and take a bite at him. Once again he chased his imaginations away and entered the toilet.

It was a relief for him to find a working faucet. _Or else I'll have to get water from the toilet bowl._ Japan shuddered in disgust at the thought of it. Having filled a mug, which he had found on the washing basin, with water, Japan carefully made his way back to where Germany was.

Kneeling next to the shivering form, Japan brought the mug to Germany's lips and tried to coax him to drink. "Germany-san, I brought you some water." _It's unfiltered though... ..._ was his unspoken thought. "Drink it and try to calm down a little." He tilted the mug to slide some water into Germany's mouth. Upon feeling the cool liquid on his lips and in his mouth, a spell seemed to have been lifted from Germany and he hungrily gulped down the precious fluid.

After Germany had his fill, he frowned at Japan, "... ..Is this really water?" Japan blushed at the question. "Judging from its colour...Probably..." he replied weakly.

J_apan's probably killing himself right now for not being able to find better water..._ Germany thought as he watched Japan's reaction. "I see..." Germany changed the subject. "Anyway, sorry for falling apart like that. I feel much better now, thanks to you."

The blush on Japan receded and the slight guilty look was replaced with a gentle smile. "That's good to hear. So where are the others?" Japan asked, quickly getting back to the important matter.

Germany just sighed. "I'm... not sure. At any rate, we ran for our lives...and the two went in different directions... I think," he explained, or tried his best to. "Sorry," he apologised and looked away. "Give me a moment to pull myself together."

Sensing that Germany needed some time alone to recollect his thoughts, Japan stood up from his kneeling position. "All right, I'll look for those two. Try to get some rest," Japan said as he gently placed a hand on Germany's shoulders. He then turned towards the door. Germany was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Japan's hand left his shoulder.

"Wait!" Germany called after Japan as he got up hurriedly from his sitting position.

Japan stared curiously at Germany and he continued, "I found this when I was running. Maybe it can be of some use to you." He fished out a dull silver key from his pocket and handed it over to Japan before retreating back to the closet.

Japan stared at the closed closet door before heaving a resigning sigh. _Guess I'll just let him be for a while. I still have to find the others._ Japan looked down at the key in his hand and began to study it.

"Now which door do you open?" Japan asked as if the key would answer back. On close inspection, Japan discovered that there were some carvings along the body of the key. He squint his eyes to get a better look.

"It looks like it's saying... Floor One... Library..." Japan read out loud to himself as he studied the carved markings intensively. Looks like this was his next stop and without further ado, Japan made his way to the first floor.

**| / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ |**

* * *

Thank you for reading! I decided that writing in past tense is a lot easier than writing in present tense! And I hate editor! Why can't you do what I want you to do?

If you are wondering how the story is going to progress, rest assure that I have actually written up to Chapter 5. But five chapters and I only covered up to HetaOni 2 Part 2 (following the youtube uploads). Such a long way to go~~~ However, the danger isn't the writing for now, it's actually the typing them into Words... I got bored, tired and lazy and I frequently paused to do something else. Like today something really cute happened. A stray kitten wandered to my house's door steps. How the thing got to the fourth level, I have no idea. I ended up leaving my laptop often to play with the kitten outside of my house.

And pardon my tiny lame attempt at humour... I hope you like what you have read!

Bye bye!

**Edited the paragraphing in the chapter because I don't like how some paragraphs looks like they were too bunched up.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Thing

HetaOni: Novelised

This story is inspired by Trapped Within written by simba-rulz. It will follow closely to the fanmade game HetaOni with some slight changes to make the story flows better. I will also be referring to the translation made by LJ user Gemini_artemis.

All intellectual properties belong to Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya, and the creators of HetaOni and Aooni. I am purely doing this for fun.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Thing

Standing in the foyer fingering the key, Japan wondered which door led to the library. Realising that he was completely clueless, Japan gave a resigned sigh, "Seems like the only way is to try this key on every door."

And so he did, trying the key on every door he remembered was locked. He even cautiously tested the key on the door next to the toilet. Strangely, it was a major relieve for him when the key couldn't fit into the key hole. Finally, a few doors later, he found himself standing in front of the last untested door, the one beside the room with the kitchen. He pushed the key into the lock, confident that this was the right door after all the failed guessing. The key slid all the way in and Japan gave it a sharp turn, resulting in a soft click.

The door swung open freely but before Japan took a step in, he spotted movements within the dimly lit room; a large shadowy figure making a turn around the corner and disappeared into the depths of the room.

Japan was alarmed.

_Who's there? !_ His mind screamed but he managed to stay calm. His hand gripped tightly on the hilt, ready for a quick draw of the blade should the situation demanded it. He proceeded carefully into the library. He found the light switch to the room and flicked it on, flooding the area in pale light. He walked along the shelves, softly calling out for Italy and Prussia as he silently prayed that the shadowy figure he saw was one of them.

After walking around the library and finding no one, he decided that maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him again and forced himself to relax by looking at the contents in the library at a slower pace.

Although his eyes glided over the titles available on the shelves, Japan was taking in none of the information. He was very distracted, his nerves and senses were on high tension. Something in this room was unsettling him but there was nothing he could pinpoint his discomfort to. Frustrated, he abandoned the shelves for the large desk.

There were many letters, papers and stationeries cluttered on its wide surface. Japan moved the things around carefully, occasionally picking up reading materials that might be of interest to him. While he was shifting the papers around, he accidentally uncovered a brass key and … … "Th—This is —! ! Onigiri? !" Japan exclaimed as he excitedly picked up the food.

But his happiness over finding his home food was short lived. In an instant, the temperature within the library plunged to an unbearable cold. Fear and despair immediately gripped his heart. Breathing became difficult and the atmosphere was driving every fibre in his body into overdrive.

Instinct screamed at him to look up and he did, meeting face to face with the most grotesque creature he ever laid his eyes on.

Its skin was of sickly rubbery grey. It had a stout body and at the ends of its muscular arms, instead of hands and fingers, long sharp claws as black as coal took their place. Its disproportionately huge head rested on its think shoulders and two large eyes as black as the deepest darkest abyss made up most of its head. And those eyes were looking at him. Oh, he knew they were looking at him, into his soul, trying to suck him into its despair.

Japan wanted to scream. But nothing came out of his throat. His heart constricted painfully as panic sets in.

_It'sthatthingit'sthatthingit'sthatthingit'sthatthingit'sthatthingit'sthatthing_

The onigiri fell out of his shaking clammy hands and hit the floor with a dull thud, losing its triangular shape as it broke into pieces.

The sound sliced through the silence like knife through hot butter.

One moment, it was standing still, opposite of Japan with the desk in between them. Then the next moment, the creature violently lunged towards him at a sudden speed, swapping its long powerful claws at Japan.

Before his brain could comprehend what happened, his body had moved on his own, barely avoided the vicious attack. Taking advantage of the small opening available as the creature was recovering from its attack, Japan ran as fast as he could to the door. Every cell in him fanatically told him to _get away, get out_.

_Run run runrunrunrunrunrun RUN  
_

Japan threw himself at the door, desperately grasping for the knob and turning it, struggling against the door with all his strength but it refused to budge. _It's locked!_ His stressed out mind realised and he quickly searched his pockets. A new wave of dread washed over him when his search came up empty.

"The key…" Japan whimpered weakly. _Oh no… I think I dropped it somewh—_ He couldn't finish his train of thoughts when his instincts screamed at him again, this time telling him to duck.

Japan dropped to the floor immediately; big sharp claws narrowly missed his head as the creature came up to him from behind. He turned around in his squatting position to face the Thing and with a desperate shout, he launched himself at it. Somehow by a stroke of luck, he managed to jam his elbow into the creature's gut, dealing a painful blow to its abdomen. The creature seemed to be surprised by the retaliation and it stumbled back away from Japan, growling with pain and anger.

Then a strange sensation enveloped Japan.

_When was the last time I have felt like this?_ Japan asked himself. He felt as though time was slowing to a halt and suddenly every sound became so clear. The sound of heart thumping loudly against his ears, its beating vigorous against his chest. He could hear himself breathing hard, desperately trying to fill his lungs with as much oxygen as possible. The sensation of fear and adrenaline rush, of being pushed into a corner. A situation of life and death, when was the last time he had a near death experience?

Oh, these sensations were so, _so_ familiar. His mind flashed back to the times of the warring eras of the samurais, to the period of enlightenment, to the world wars, to days where he would fight against adversaries so many times bigger than himself and he would come out of those battles alive.

_Fight or die._

As a nation, the concept of death had always seemed so farfetched to him. Surely, he was saddened by the passing of his own people, but of his own kind, Japan had yet to experience any of it. He had some experiences of near-death, but he had always managed to come back. Still, he knew what dying felt like. He knew how painful it was and how it could make one so very utterly helpless. To Japan, becoming incapacitated needlessly and dying pointlessly was not an option.

_Live live livelivelivelivelivelive live  
_

The instinct to flee now coupled with the instinct to fight, to survive at all cost.

_I will survive this._

His eyes hardened with new determination, holding a steady gaze at the creature who was recovering quickly from his retaliation. The Thing swiftly lunged towards him again, baring its claws with malicious intent to cause severe harm. But Japan felt oddly calm and in control. In a split second, he had drawn his katana and deflected the incoming talons. The creature was unfazed and swung its other arm at him.

Japan, however, was much faster and more agile than the Thing. Eyeing an opening to his left, he dodged the attack and dashed towards the opening. As he slipped through the gap between the wall and the creature, he brought his katana up to slash across its side. He pressed his blade into the flesh as hard as he could while passing and used his momentum to drag the steel across its side. The creature howled in pain but Japan wasn't done yet.

Now standing behind the howling creature, he raised his katana up high above his head and brought it down with an aggressive shout, putting all his energy and concentration into the swing. In its wake, the attack left a deep nasty gash on the Thing's back and its painful howl increased in volume. The attack also sent the creature staggering forward and sprawling towards the ground.

_Now's the chance!_ Japan forced himself to turn his back on the Thing when he saw the creature went down on the ground. Not even registering the awkward lack of blood from the creature, Japan moved into the room and began his urgent search for the missing library key.

Japan looked around the desk while occasionally glancing back at the creature to monitor its situation. The urgency increased more and more as it began to move and even trying to stand. A glint on the floor caught his eyes when he searched the back of the second row of bookshelves. A low guttery sound also caught his attention and Japan panicked a little, knowing that the creature was back to its feet.

Kept hidden behind the shelves, Japan risked a peek. The Thing was now moving along the wall at the other end of the room. It movements, however, were slow and lethargic. _It's not fully recovered_, Japan observed. _I can outrun it!_ Returning to his hiding position, he took a deep breathe and exhaled. He sneaked a peek around the shelves again to make sure that the creature was still on the other side of the room. With a mental _Go!_, Japan forced himself to leave his hiding place and ran towards the door, his sandals only making soft tapping sounds against the floor.

The Thing turned towards Japan, but it was too slow, too hurt and too far to catch up to him. Japan unceremoniously jammed the key in and turned, putting his weight on the door to force it to open quicker. He almost lost his balance when found himself stumbling out of the door and onto the corridor. It was only when Japan had slammed the door shut and locked it firmly, did he allow himself to relax.

He slid to the floor, back leaning heavily against the door as all the excitement and action drained the energy out of his feet and hand, causing his heavy katana to slip from his fingers and landing unsheathed beside him. "What on Earth was that?" He asked himself, feelings of disbelieve settling in with his weariness. Pulling his knees closed to his chest, Japan rested his head on his kneecaps while he regained his strength, sort out his emotions and recalled the previous event.

_Got to the library. Checked the library. Checked the desk. Key and onigiri on desk. That thing appeared. Dropped onigiri... … Oh… What a waste of food_, Japan mentally sighed but quickly got back to the important memories. Fight _the Thing. Finds the key. Get the hell out of the library._

Just then, Japan paused in his thoughts and rewind. _What a minute! Key?_ Japan looked up and studied the library key in his hand. _Key? Key… … A key… … …_

_He was shifting some papers around the desk when he accidentally uncovered a brass key… … … _

_There was another KEY! ! !_ Immediately Japan stood up in shock and turned to glare at the door with dread.

"How can I be so careless? !" Japan scolded himself. He did not want to go back in again, but he knew that the key would be important. In fact, any keys found in this god forsaken house were important with the number of inaccessible rooms around. The scenario of keys and doors in the house vaguely reminded Japan of the RPGs and their dungeon maps he had played but he had to force the impression away. _This is not a game!_ He told himself.

"Go in, get key, get out," he chanted to himself. _I can do this._ He mentally prepared himself for a second confrontation with the Thing within the library, key in one hand, katana in the other. _I have dealt with it once. I can deal with it again._ After some deep breathing to calm his nerves, Japan's expression hardened with new resolve.

Get the key and find the others became Japan's mantra as he once again entered the library.

**| / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ |**

* * *

Thank you for reading!

This chapter was quite a challenge to write. Why? Because of the fight scene. I am scared to death to write the fight scene, namely because I have never written a fight scene before. I tried to make it short and sweet, it's easier to write without too many complicated moves.

Another challenge was the transition from flight to fight. I believe that if one is pushed to the limits, he or she will snapped and all hell breaks loose. Actually I also take inspiration for the transition scene from Black Cat. There was a part where Train was in a tight situation, which reminded him of his past and he momentarily reverted back to Black Cat, scaring the shit out of all the men who wanted to kill him. So something similar was used here.

There are so many times I feel like my vocab is so limited because I keep using the same words all the time… … …

I hope you like what you have read so far!

Bye bye! !

* * *

Blooper

Japan unceremoniously jammed the key in and turned, putting his weight on the door to force it to open quicker. However even with the key in the lock, the door still wouldn't move.

Japan: What? ! But I'm already using the key! ! Open already, damnit! ! !

Tony stood behind Japan as he watched the nation struggled with the door, pushing and pushing against it to no avail. A few minutes later, Tony couldn't stand it anymore.

Tony: You are freaking opening the door the wrong way, you fucking idiot! ! ! !

**I'm sorry. I really had to do this no matter how cliché it is.**


	5. Chapter 4: Reasons

HetaOni: Novelised

This story is inspired by Trapped Within written by simba-rulz. It will follow closely to the fanmade game HetaOni with some slight changes to make the story flows better. I will also be referring to the translation made by LJ user Gemini_artemis.

All intellectual properties belong to Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya, and the creators of HetaOni and Aooni. I am purely doing this for fun.

* * *

Chapter 4: Reasons

If Japan was asked to compare the atmosphere of the library now from before, he would describe in like this: if he was sitting on a chair, he would be knocked off his perch by the drastic difference. The library… The library seemed pretty… well, for the lack of better words, normal. The cold and the oppression in the air were completely gone, leaving behind the mundane silence that all libraries had.

Japan could only blink owlish at the normality of the room but he did not drop his guard. Katana still tightly gripped in his hand, he made a quick round of the place to make sure that the Thing was nowhere in the library before making his way to the desk.

_There are so many books here. If I weren't in such a hurry, I'd definitely leaf through them,_ Japan thought as he passed by the bookshelves stacked full with literature.

At the desk, it was fairly easy to find the key for its golden luster stood out against the dull wood and the clutters in its surface.

Now that he got the key he came looking for, Japan couldn't help but glance back at the bookshelves, his curiosity yearning for the materials placed there. _Well… … _He looked around the room once more for anything suspicious. _Everything feels so normal now. Just one won't do any harm right?_

And so, Japan sheathed his katana and approached the nearest shelf. He scanned through the titles, trying to find one that might be of interest to him. One particular book caught his eyes. Unlike the rest he had looked at so far, this one had no title printed along its spine. Intrigued, Japan pulled the book out of its place. Like its spine, the hard covered book was completely blank on the front.

Opening the book to its first page, it read,

"_**To the one who will inherit my ultimate technique…"**_

Japan's eye widened at the words. _An ultimate technique!_ Japan quietly prayed that it would be a sword technique as he flipped through the book with suppressed glee. The action had loosened some of the pages and slips of paper fell out of its place and scattered around the floor.

Japan gasped softly in surprise and hurriedly knelt to the ground to pick them up. Picking one of the slips, Japan hummed in wonderment. "Ofuda-gofu?" as he laid eyes on the familiar writings. "…Of Santahiko-no-kami-sama…" he read as he tried to identify the origins of the talisman. He thought about the Japanese deity while gathering the rest of the scatter talismans. This _god is a protector against evil… If so, then…_ He deliberated shortly before slipping the talismans into his pocket_. No harm taking them with me… … Now about that technique…_ He promptly returned his attention to the book.

His prayers were answered when the pages revealed drawings indicating steps of a sword maneuver. Japan drank in the information hungrily. As an expert sword wielder himself, Japan found the movements shown were quite simple for a technique proclaiming to the ultimate. Still, he read on, anxiously trying to decipher its potential powers underneath all the simple drawings.

At the last page, a passage was written.

"_**The movements shown before are all just basic sword techniques that even an amateur can perform after some practice."**_

Eyes narrowed in irritation as Japan glared at the words. "However the most important thing," Japan read on, "Is not in the techniques of the sword… …"

"_**However the most important thing is not in the techniques of the sword, but in the emotions you put into your fang. Besides physical strength, emotional strength is also vital in dealing powerful strikes.**_

_**Hatred. Anger. Happiness. Love. Desires. Inner strengths that can rival even the impossible.**_

_**Thus in order to truly master my ultimate technique, unleash your flood gate of emotions and express them through the sword!"**_

Japan blinked at the words. While he found himself agreeing a little to the passage, he couldn't find any practicality in recklessly letting emotions take control of one's actions, especially for those who walked the path of swords and ninjas. Even so, Japan kept the advice in mind and returned the book to its rightful spot.

It was so tempting for Japan to pick out another book, but he knew there were more important things to attend to and although the library was safe now, he really didn't want to stay here much longer than necessary. So, he left the place and while deciding what to do next, he took out the key he just found.

Just like the first key, the brass key had carvings along its body. Japan studied the carvings carefully. "Floor Four… Attic," he read out the markings. His next destination was decided.

**| / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ |**

A few flight of stairs later, Japan found himself at the top floor of the house. Unlike the first and the second floor, the fourth floor was very small, with just a short hallway leading to two doors. Japan checked the first door, only to learn that it was already open which meant that this wasn't the attic. He silently noted to himself that he'd come back later to check this room before moving to the other door.

A sharp twist on the knob told him that this was the door he was looking for and Japan slid the brass key onto the lock. An audible click later, the door swung open.

Japan stepped into the attic, and looked around what looked like a storage area for unused furniture. Even then, the attic was meticulously clean like the rest of the house, not a spark of dust could be found on the floorboard or the furniture.

One piece of furniture attracted Japan's attention. The one-seated armchair was a bright scarlet red, a huge contrast to the pale whiteness that was the colour of the other scattered furniture. Like a magnet, his feet carried him towards the red chair.

But his attention was immediately diverted when he heard a very strange "Mokyuu~". Japan faced towards the direction of the sound, frowning at the empty cupboard standing against the corner of the attic.

"Mokyuu~" There it was again, and Japan couldn't help but to investigate that particular area.

He stood before the cupboard, studying the wood as he wondered what thing could be producing that sound. He gave the wooden board an experimental knock and was startled when it made a loud "Mokyuu!"

"What…" Japan breathed and he gave a few more raps on the shelf. This time the sound reacted with more agitation. "Mokyuu! Mokyuu! Mokyuu!"

Japan was hit with realization, "There's something behind the shelf!" and he worked feverishly to move the cupboard away from the wall, revealing a very strange looking creature in the wall.

"Oh, a mochi," Japan bent down to the mochi's level to look at it closely. He frowned slightly, feeling a strange sense of familiarity with the creature. _It looked oddly like someone I know, but who…?_ Japan could only wonder.

"Are you stuck?" He asked instead.

"Mokyuu!" the mochi chirped and it wriggled in its current spot as though to prove his point. Japan reached forth, trying his best to get a good hold on the mochi and pulled.

A loud shrill of "Mokyuu! !" rang out in the air as the mochi protested under the pull. After a few tugs, Japan moved away from the mochi seeing that it was not going anywhere.

"Poor thing…" Japan pitied the trapped mochi. "I think Germany might be able to get you out. I wonder if he would come here for that?" he wondered aloud. "Then again, maybe I will have to drag him out— No. Anyway, I'll just ask him. Don't worry, I'll be back."

The mochi gave a happy "Mokyuu!" and Japan smiled at the cuteness of the creature, holding back the urge to fawn over it. Instead, he patted its forehead gently before leaving.

**| / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ |**

Japan returned to where Germany was.

A foreign sight greeted him when he stepped through the door.

_What…?_ Japan stared towards the metal door that had somehow replaced the wooden one from before.

_Was this door here before? ! Or was it my imagination? I'm sure it wasn't an iron door though._ Shaking his head to rid of the impending headache caused from the accumulation of weird and terrifying experiences he had so far in this house, Japan approached the iron door and lightly knocked on it.

"Um… Germany, do you have a minute?"

"Is that you, Japan?" Germany's deep voice reverberated off the door. "What's the matter?"

Relieved that Germany was still inside, Japan explained his predicament. "You see, there's a mysterious mochi stuck in the wall in a room on the fourth floor. I feel a little sorry for it, so I was wondering if you could get it out…"

"I see…" Germany replied. In truth, Germany was taken by surprise when Japan knocked on his door. He wasn't expecting the Japanese to return so soon and he wasn't ready to leave yet. Although he had gotten over the shock from his encounter with the Thing, he still had unfinished work here and he wanted to get them done as soon as possible. Why? He didn't know, he just had the feeling that he need to finish the construction no matter what.

However, Germany didn't want to hurt Japan's feeling by directly refusing him since he sounded really concerned about this mochi animal. After quickly consulting his manual under a flashlight on what to do, he tried the indirect approach which Japan himself was also good at doing.

"Okay, I'll go and get it out. I just have one favour to ask of you though." He hoped that whatever he asked would be enough to distract Japan.

"Sure, if it's something I can do," Japan politely responded, curious about what Germany wanted.

_OK, here goes._

"You see when I was running, I dropped my whip. I think we should have some kind of weapon in case that Thing shows up again. If it's not too much trouble, could you please look for it?"

_Let's hope it works._ Germany waited with bated breath for Japan's response.

Japan quietly considered the German's request. _His whip?_ He thought over. _Oh! Would he mean…_

Japan pulled out the whip he had been keeping in his kimono sleeve. _I almost forgot about it._ He looked at the whip for a moment before calling to Germany.

"What a coincidence! Actually, I found your whip a while ago!"

"Oh…" was Germany's weak reply.

"Wait, I'll pass it to you," and Japan lightly tapped on the door to signal Germany to open. Instead of the door being fully opened, it cracked just wide enough for Germany's hand to reach out.

Japan raised an eyebrow at the gloved hand but the hand was beckoning for the whip and he obediently place it onto the awaiting appendage. Japan watched as both hand and whip disappeared through the opening and had jumped slightly as the door slammed shut.

"It was lying on the bed next door," Japan helpfully provided, thinking it would be polite to inform Germany of where he found it.

"Oh, I see… Erm… Thank you…" Germany answered softly but in reality, he was so tempted to slap his palm to his forehead. But he resisted, fearing that Japan might hear the slap. Since the ruse failed, he desperately thought of another excuse while Japan returned to the topic at hand.

"Not at all. I only found it by chance, after all. Now, let's go to the fourth floor—"

"Oh! Japan! I'm sorry but…" Germany's loud voice cut off Japan in his mid-speech.

The Japanese frowned, irritated at the interruption but he told himself that he was a polite Nation and that getting angry so easily was very bad and very, very rude. So he composed himself and asked the German politely.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Ah… I'm really, really sorry, but…" Germany struggled with his words. What _to do I say? What do I say?_ The pressure to lie forced Germany to blurt out, "Actually I'm hungry too. Don't you have anything for me to eat?"

Germany mentally slapped himself for coming up with such a lame excuse. _Japan will never fall for this!_ He thought despaired.

On the contrary, Japan was seriously thinking over his request, although he was vaguely suspecting Germany of something like being stubborn and refusing to leave the closet.

"To eat…" Japan considered what little options he had. "I'm sorry but I didn't bring any food with me. I didn't think to bring anything that could be used as an ingredient either."

To Germany, he was secretly elated as Japan seemed to have fallen for the very lame ruse. "I see!" Germany barely suppressed his joy to sound normal. "So, if it's not too much trouble, could you go look for something to eat?" _Leave me alone so I can finish my work. _

Japan was taken aback by the preposterous request.

"Whaaat? !" _Didn't he heard what I just said? !_ "T-That's impossible! How can I possibly find food in this place? !" Japan gave the door a hapless look, as though hoping Germany could understand how ridiculous his suggestion was.

"Please! I have no strength right now," Germany pleaded. He cringed at what he said but this needed to be done. Japan just needed a little more push. "Anything is fine, just find me something, okay?"

Japan glared at the door before giving up with a heavy sigh. He kept forgetting how unreasonable Europeans could be sometimes.

"All right. I'll take another look around. I also have to look for Italy anyway," Japan said tiredly.

"I see! ! Danke! !" _It worked!_ Germany was literally jumping with joy. _Who would knew that the indirect approach could be so effective? ! _However speaking of Italy, "By the way, did you find my brother?"

"No… But he should be fine. Somehow." At least Japan knew that Prussia was much more capable at fending himself as compared to Italy.

"Sorry for all the trouble," Germany sincerely apologized. He was feeling bad at having to lie to Japan but the situation demanded this. Still, he wanted to make up to the Japanese for the trouble.

Eyeing the beverage beside him with interest, Germany had an idea. _Yes, this would be the best apology gift for the moment._

"Oh by the way," Japan heard Germany spoke and watched as the door creaked open.

"Take this with you." A hand holding onto a bottle of beer appeared through the gap.

_A beer? !_ Japan stared incredulously at the beverage as he took the bottle from the offering hand. As soon as Japan had taken hold on the bottle, the hand retreated back to the darkness and the metal door closed again.

"Ah, thank you very much," Japan said weakly, the beer bottle felt awkward in his hand for the moment. Putting the beverage away, Japan announced, "I'll be going now, then."

"Okay, thanks." Germany returned with his reply. Then without waiting for Japan to leave the room, he turned to his unfinished work. "Now where did I stop?"

As for Japan, he gave a slight nod towards the door and walked towards the exit.

Loud banging and drilling noises permeated from the door. Japan paused in his steps to look back, curiosity visible on his face. _Just what on Earth is he doing in there?_ Japan could only imagine and he shook his head as he left.

**| / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ |**

He made his way to the first floor, thoughts on finding food. His mind wandered to the onigiri in the library, but dismissed that since the food was dirtied and it had been on the floor for more than 3 seconds; it's not very hygienic for consumption.

Then he wondered about the kitchen. There wasn't anything edible the first time he searched the area, but the searching done at that time was short and brief since his priority then was getting water. So he decided to go to the kitchen again for a more thorough investigation. Food might turn up if he searched more carefully.

Something else drew his attention. A sharp creak of a door opening echoed through the left hallway. Curious as to what had made that sound, Japan changed direction and walked down the left hall.

As he made the turn, he stopped. The door at the end of the corridor was half opened.

_That was locked from before_, Japan thought. _And that's also where the Thing went_, his mind grimly reminded him.

Japan approached the door with caution, katana already drawn from its scabbard. Standing just outside the door, Japan tried to look into the room through the available gap.

"It's pitch dark." Unable to pick out any thing or form in the room, the only option was to go in.

Barely touching the door, Japan slipped through. As soon as he was in though, the door slammed itself shut, cutting off the light that was streaming into the room from the hall. The closing was sudden and it startled Japan. His heart accelerated with uneasy anticipation as he pressed his back against the wall so that he could defend himself in the dark.

The blackness in the room was overwhelming and disorientating. If it was not for the solid presence behind his back, he wouldn't be able to tell where left, right, front or back was. Bubbles of panic were rising in his chest and he stubbornly stomped it down.

He shifted sideward, hoping that he was going towards the door. Instead, his shoulder bumped into a small hard object attached to the solid surface. Japan blindly searched the wall, feeling for the object.

"It's a switch!" Japan whispered quietly to himself as he felt the familiar surface. He was utterly relieved that he had found a potential light source and without any hesitation, he flicked the switch.

**| / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ |**

* * *

Thank you for reading! !

Between Mokyuu~ and Mochi~, I think Mokyuu~ sounds cuter.

Ofuda-gofu (御札護符)*Go google it yourself* - I borrowed the Ofuda idea from simba-rulz's story without asking… But I think its cool while I was looking at the wiki of it. On the talisman, they would write down the name of a particular god for their particular property and also the name of the shrine which the talisman was issued. So I had some fun looking for the right Japanese God that protects and repels evil.

Santahiko-no-kami — http :/ / www. onmarkproductions. com/ html/ #japanMONKEYdeities

I quote from site: Commonly translated as "monkey man." The long-nosed Shintō deity of the crossroads who takes on the visage of a monkey; also considered by some to be the ancestor of the long-nosed Tengu mountain goblin. This kami is often depicted as a disheveled wanderer, and is said to protect people in the course of their lives and to ward off bad influences. *Close quote*

Also, according to Japanese culture, monkeys and foxes are seen as divine creatures who wards off evil. And since the Thing is a very evil thing, it needs a monkey to be its nemesis.

I hope the way Japan acquired the Curse skill and the Dismissal skill isn't too weird or strange. He will also have the chance to use them in the future ;)

Thanks for the reviews, **Iaveina **and **The Singing Maiden**. I was very happy when I received the reviews because honestly speaking, I was not expecting them. I was already satisfied that people were reading what I wrote. You have no idea how amused I was when I found out about the Story Traffic button (Yup, I have no idea you can monitor readers' traffic! !) I was excited to find readers from all over the world reading the fanfic. So can you imagine how exhilarating it was when I received reviews! ! ! ! ! ! And the reviews were very helpful and encouraging! ! I'm so HAPPY! ! ! ! So I decided to do two bloopers for this chapter.

Hope you enjoy what you have read.

Bye bye! !

* * *

Blooper 1: Chapter 1 Mochi got cornered Scene – What happened after that.

Tony loomed towards the mochi, his hand reaching forward.

_Finally! ! So close now!_

All of a sudden the gloomy atmosphere surrounding the door changed and Tony began to sweat, fearing what was about to happen.

The dark and the gloom were chased away by the light and the fluff as strange glitters and bubbles surrounded the mochi. The mochi turned its face upwards to make eye contact with Tony and the alien flinched.

Big blue eyes stared into his blood red orbs. And if the large puppy eyes weren't enough, the mocha began to tear, creating the watery effect and increasing the power of cuteness. Its white chubby lips quivered.

"Mokyuu~" The soft smooth sound was the last straw and Tony could feel all his resolve came crashing down like ___Humpty Dumpty._

"Aww~~~" Tony leaned closer to the mochi when suddenly the mochi smashed itself to his face.

Struggling to breath, Tony flailed around. He stepped on his own foot and fell backwards.

The mochi took the opportunity to bounce away. Its evil chuckles of "Mo!Kyuu!Kyuu!Kyuu!Kyuu~~!" echoed down the hallway as it made its getaway.

Tony turned onto his stomach and began hitting the floor with his fists, throwing a childish temper at its numerous failed attempts.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Stupid mochi! Stupid mochi! Fuck mochi for being so cute! I'll stuff it into a wall next time I get my hands on it! ! ! !"

**Scene is inspired by another scene in Shrek 2. Mochi rulez! ! !**

**| / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ |**

Blooper 2: Chapter 4 Japan received the technique Scene — His NG scene

Japan took out the titleless book from its spot. Opening to its first page, it read.

"_**To the one who will inherit my ultimate technique…"**_

An ultimate technique! Excited, Japan flipped to the next few pages and had the fright of his life.

_What! What. The. Hell! !_ His eyes took in the colourful pages of whips and leathers, of bondage; ropes and cuffs. And the explicit positions! ! ! _OH MY GOD! ! !_ Japan's mind screamed. _BDSM! ! !_

His fingers were numbed from the shock and the book fell out of his hand.

Sensing something wrong, the Writer called the cut.

"CUT! CUT! Japan! What's wrong with you?" The Writer walked up to the shivering Nation. His hands were covering his very, _very _red face.

_What?_

Then the utterly embarrassed Nation pointed a shaky finger towards the fallen book.

The Writer nonchalantly picked up the book.

A few milliseconds later~

"GERMANNNYYYY! ! ! ! !"

**Hehehe! Before you go into Japan and his porn culture, I'm simply extrapolating the episode where he was embarrassed when Italy found his porn. If he was embarrassed at his own stuffs, imagine finding other countries' porn. Pfft! !**


	6. Chapter 5: Fight

HetaOni: Novelised

This story is inspired by Trapped Within written by simba-rulz. It will follow closely to the fanmade game HetaOni with some slight changes to make the story flows better. I will also be referring to the translation made by LJ user Gemini_artemis.

All intellectual properties belong to Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya, and the creators of HetaOni and Aooni. I am purely doing this for fun.

* * *

Chapter 5: Fight

As soon as the light illuminated the room, Japan came face to face with the Thing. He was briefly startled by the same overwhelming fear and despair that he had experienced in the library and it had took all his will to sidestep its attack. Immediately Japan foresaw its consecutive attack with its other arm and managed to bring his katana up to block the impact of its deadly claws. But the attack was powerful and its momentum knocked him off his feet and he was flung across the room. He gritted his teeth as he hits ground and wheezed when the landing knocked the wind out of him.

Japan, however, was a fast learner and with the lessons learned from his first encounter, he knew he could not remain on the floor for long and staggered to his feet quickly. While eyeing the fast approaching creature, its claws bearing to strike again, he caught sight of his talisman lying near the foot of the creature.

One of them had fallen out of his pocket while he was defending. Using his agility and his small stature, Japan dodged the claws, rolled passed the Thing and grabbed for his talisman.

Thrown off by the warmth emitting from his hand, Japan looked down in surprised at the talisman he was holding to find the characters glowing a luminous red and pulsing with energy.

_What—_

Japan's distraction proved to be a big mistake as he failed to notice the incoming sweeping back hand. He found himself bearing the full brunt of the force and was thrown against the wall harshly, losing his katana in the process.

He cried in pain from the impact and the static running through his body. _Electric shock!_ His mind barely registered as he blurrily watched the Thing recharging its claws with crackling energy.

Despite the cloud of pain, somewhere in his mind, he knew that the talisman would work. Perhaps it was his instinct as a nation; the age old knowledge of his ancient culture hidden within the depths of his existence telling him how the talisman functioned, disregarding the practicality of the modern day.

Leaning heavily against the wall, Japan grasped the glowing talisman tightly in his fist as he waited for the right opportunity to strike back.

The Thing regarded the wary nation. Seeing that the nation was unarmed and defenseless, it charged forward, raising its dangerous claws charged with deadly electricity.

As the attack came, Japan forced his body to move, ignoring the pain that travelled throughout his frame. He barely avoided the claw, feeling the static charge buzzing close to his face as the claw swung by and missed. He moved close to the creature's body and slammed the glowing talisman onto its chest as he shouted, "Akuryou Taisan!"

Japan let himself fell unceremoniously to the ground and laid there, staying out of the Thing's wild thrashings as it howled in agony.

The talisman had worked. Red light entrapped the Thing, energy crackled and burned its body as it walloped around in intense pain.

Japan could feel its wrath towards him as its large black eyes glared at him.

"YoU…" The Thing rasped a strange combination of rusty deep and squeaky high pitched voice, "YoU… WOn'T… EsC…cape… …" Then, it slammed its claws on the switch, flooding the room with darkness once again.

_It turned the light off? !_ Japan was shocked by the Thing's action. _Is it going to—_ Japan panicked as he was now blind and helpless on the ground, his body still recovering from the stress and trauma he had suffered. If the creature wanted to hurt him real badly now, it would be a piece of cake for it to do so. But his concerns were unfounded when light suddenly returned as the Thing was nowhere in the room.

"What? !" Japan exclaimed in disbelief, looking around the room from his position on the floor to find the Thing.

"It's gone…" Understanding that the imminent danger had passed, fatigue quickly took over.

**( - ) — ( - )**

_I'm worried about Italy, I'd better hurry_, Japan thought to himself. He had no idea how long he had stayed lying on the floor. It had felt like hours and he hoped it wasn't the case since he didn't want to keep Germany waiting or delaying his search for his missing friends. Feeling some of his strength returning and the pain finally gone, he made a move to get up.

Picking up his katana off the floor and sheathing it, Japan took a moment to glance around the room. The confrontation with the Thing had given him little chances to study the place. A brief scan tells Japan that this was a bathroom and right beside the bath tub on the floor, a key glint in the light.

Japan retrieved the key from the floor and studied its carvings. It read, "Floor Two, Bedroom Four."

**( - ) — ( - )**

At the second level, Japan was clueless as to which door led to Bedroom Four. From what he had seen so far, there were no markings on the doors to indicate its respective number. He just sighed in resign at what seemed to be a common thing now and begun the hassle of trying every locked door with the key. Japan's search, however, didn't take very long as he found the right door at his second try.

Unlocking the door located down the southern corridor and to its right, Japan prepared himself for whatever the room might present especially after what just happened.

Inside the bedroom, he spotted a very familiar figure crouching between two single beds, back facing the door. The silvery crown gave away the figure's identity.

_Prussia-san…_ Japan was relieved. _One down, one more to find._ Still mindful of the Thing in the house, Japan locked the door behind him before approaching the Prussian.

Meanwhile Prussia had heard someone entered the room. _Damn it! I thought I had locked it!_ He mentally cursed.

He gripped his sword tightly, knowing that his body would shield the blade from view and he had the advantage of surprising his enemy. As the footsteps got closer, its owner spoke, "Pru—"

But Prussia didn't give the stranger the moment to complete his sentence. He immediately sprung up from his position and lashed out with his sword.

"Who's there? !" Prussia shouted.

Still feeling some of the battle high from the latest fight, Japan's body easily reacted to the swinging blade and dodged Prussia's wild swing. "Whoa! C-Calm down!" The Japanese hurriedly raised both hands to show the startled ex-nation that he was unarmed. "It's me!"

Taking in the sight of Japan before him, Prussia relaxed and lowered his sword.

"Oh, it's you, Japan? S-Sorry."

Japan simply brushed off Prussia's apology. He was rather more concerned about his well-being. "Are you alright?" He had asked.

Prussia jumped at the chance to vent.

"There—There was a monster! I saw it! A stark-naked giant the colour of rotten scone!"

Japan patiently listened and Prussia continued without skipping a beat.

"It's true! We all saw it! Me and West and Italy, too!"

"Yes, I know," Japan supplied but it gone unnoticed by Prussia.

Gesturing wildly with one hand, Prussia continued his story.

"Before I knew it, I'd wound up here. Those two… I don't know where they went. Am I making any sense?" Prussia looked towards Japan, his eyes were burning with desperation. _Please believe me!_

"Yes, quite. That does make sense. I saw it too," Japan calmly answered him. He too knew how it was like to question his own sanity after seeing the Thing. Prussia seemed to be happy that there was someone who had the same experience.

"What the hell is that Thing? ! O-Oh and what happened to the others? !" Prussia asked, though it was more like him shouting out his questions.

Prussia was obviously very worked up about whatever had happened. "Please calm down," Japan placated, trying to get the excited personification to settle down. "Would you like me to bring you something to drink?" He offered.

"What?" At the promise of a drink, Prussia suddenly felt his throat dry and itched.

"Oh… Now that you mentioned it, I am a little thirsty. Do you have some water or something?"

Japan thought about the water from the toilet but had quickly given the idea a pass. Germany had not liked the water from there, so surely, Prussia would make a fuss out of it. Then he remembered the beer Germany had handled to him and reached into his sleeve to pull it out.

How it managed to fit in there and how it still remained intact after all that fighting, Japan didn't know. Prussia, on the other hand, eyed the familiar beverage with glee. It was quickly snatched out of Japan's grasp before Japan could offer it properly to him.

Although slightly turned off by Prussia's rude behavior, Japan was amused as he watched Prussia easily popped open the bottle and gulped down half of its content in one go. But quickly, the face of amusement was replaced with a face of disgust as the Prussian gave out a loud long burp.

"Kyaah~" Prussia made a satisfying sound. "That really hits the spot! Although it would be better if it's chilled."

Japan was about to launch his barrage of apologies on his part when Prussia asked ahead of him, "So, what happened to the other two?"

Redirected by the change in questions now, Japan promptly explained his situation.

"Germany-san is on this same floor. He told me he was hungry. I haven't found Italy-kun. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"What? ! Italia-chan is missing? !" The news mortified Prussia. His poor Italia-chan was somewhere alone in the scary house, frightened and helpless. What if he met the Thing again? ! Imagination was running wild for Prussia as unfavourable possibilities flashed through his head.

"Do you think he was attacked by that monster…?" He asked meekly, very concerned and fearful for Italy's safety.

"We can't be 100% sure… But he's very fast and good at running away. I do believe he managed to escape somewhere," Japan reassured Prussia, as well as reassuring himself while he too was also worried about Italy. He knew he must have trust in Italy to be sensible enough to get away from this kind of dangerous situation. If there was one thing good about Italy, it was his ability to run away from trouble.

"Yosh!" Prussia suddenly exclaimed, his fists pumped, his posture ready and his eyes burning with a fierce new determination.

"I'll look for him too! But first let's go to where West is. What's he doing anyway?"

"He said he was too hungry to move. Prussia-san, don't you have anything for him to eat?" Japan inquired hopefully.

"Something to eat… Now that you mention it," Prussia ransacked his waist pouch. "I did find some mushrooms when I was running away." He pulled out some brown capped mushrooms and showed them to Japan.

"Will these do?"

Japan eyed the mushrooms critically, skeptical about whether they were edible or not, but… "That should do," the Japanese concluded. Regrouping with Germany and finding Italy were top priority.

"All right! Then let's—" Prussia was hastily putting his spoils away as he made his way towards the exit when he suddenly froze.

"What's the matter?" Japan asked, concerned and curious about Prussia's behavior.

"Don't you hear the sound of… something… getting closer?"

Japan strained his ears to listen. Indeed there was something or someone moving outside the door. Its footfalls were very unfamiliar to Japan. He did know how Germany and Italy walked.

Germany's steps were always firm, steady and confident like that of a sergeant while Italy's were like those of children, light and quick with a little skip in his steps. This one that they were both listening to was heavy, clipped and slow, as though its physical body was bulky… … Japan had a bad feeling about whoever or rather, whatever was beyond the door. And he knew that Prussia had also arrived at the same conclusion.

"Hey…" Prussia called out softly yet firmly to Japan. Sword ready at hand, he glared at the door, anticipation and apprehension clear on his face. "If that thing on your waist isn't just for show, pull it out of the scabbard. If you don't want to be eaten…"

"Agree."

Metal slid against metal as Japan freed his katana from its iron hold. The footsteps were now gone; whatever was outside had stopped moving. The silence in the room was thick and tangible, the only sound being Prussia and Japan's breathing. Both nations waited in the agonizing quietness; poised for something to happen.

The silence was so deafening that both of them jumped when a sharp rattle resonated throughout. The knob was twisting and turning harshly against the door.

_It's trying to get in!_ The same thought ran through both of their minds. The duo readied their weapons for the intrusion.

The tension in the room thickened as activity on the door increased, to the point the entire door would shake in its frame. However just as sudden as the rattle had begun, everything stopped. The deafening silence descended upon the room again and they waited some more.

A moment passed with no physical interference before Prussia broke the silence.

"Is it gone?" His voice although quiet, was unusually loud against the stagnant atmosphere.

"Yes, probably," Japan answered back softly.

The duo finally relaxed, heaving a sigh that they didn't realise they were holding.

"All right. That was a little scary," Prussia commented warily but the uncomfortable experience was quickly pushed aside with eagerness to leave. "But now we should join West. Let's find Italy and get out of here as soon as possible!"

"Indeed." Japan was tired of all the scares and confrontations with the Thing. He just wanted to have a good rest and a meal, maybe even giving the troublemaker a good beating to vent his frustrations.

Unfortunately, Japan found his wishes being answered too soon for his likings when they unlocked the door. They stood like deers in headlights when they came face to face with the grey grotesque standing outside the room. With a roar, it swung both of its clawed arms towards them.

"Move!"

Japan was the first to recover and had to grab onto Prussia to drag him out of harm's way. Prussia snapped out of his stupor by Japan's rough contact.

"Whoa! I thought it was gone!"

"Apparently not," Japan deadpanned.

The duo retreated back into the room as the Thing stepped through the doorway, its broad body blocking the exit. Its malicious presence frightened Prussia as he recalled his previous meeting with the creature.

"The more I look at it, the scarier it looks! I can't show my awesomeness like this! Do something!" The Prussian whined.

_Good grief…_ Japan mentally sighed at the antics of his fellow friend. But he quickly focused back to the situation at hand. The Thing seemed to be hesitating, as it contemplated on who to attack first. Japan took the opportunity to hatch an escape plan. He remembered the keys he had. _That's it!_

"Prussia!" Japan called to get the Prussian's attention. "We have the key! We can lock it in this room!"

A look of understanding dawned on Prussia's face. Unfortunately, the Thing seemed to understand Japan's intentions as well and lunged towards the Japanese, claws poised for the kill.

Both of them jumped away from the Thing in opposite directions. Now that the Thing had its attention on Japan, turning its back on him, Prussia smirked and took the advantage of the opening.

_You should never turn your back on the enemy!_ Prussia thought as he brought his sword down on its back. The Thing let out a howl as the blade sliced across its muscles. Angered, it quickly shifted its focus onto the nuisance behind it, throwing out a sweeping back hand in the process.

Prussia wasn't quick enough to recover from his attack. The blunt side of the claw met flesh and he was thrown towards the exit. Head spinning and out of breathe, Prussia could only moan pathetically from the painful landing and the static current running through his body.

Japan was stunned as he watched Prussia being tossed into the air like a ragged doll and landed with a gut churning thud. The sight of Prussia's limped body made him see red.

_**Unleash your floodgate of emotions!**_

Japan felt unprecedented anger surged in him. _How dare you hurt my friend! !_ His mind shouted vehemently at the Thing. His eyes were full of hatred as he glared at the back of the Thing. However, the Thing took no notice of the building fire that was known as Japan behind it and moved towards the fallen ex-nation.

_**Express them through the sword!**_

"Hey…" Voice deep with authority, Japan demanded its attention as he returned his katana to its sheath.

As soon as the Thing turned towards the commanding voice, Japan struck. With rage fuelling each of his attacks, his strikes were ruthless and precise.

_This is for hurting Prussia!_ Japan swung out his katana hard and fast as he executed a battoukiri, the blade was of lightning sliver as it slashed horizontally at the Thing's abdomen. The metal dug deep into the grey skin and flesh as he forced the katana through its intended path.

_This is for hurting me!_ In a fluid motion, Japan swiftly brought the sword above his head and swung vertically at it. The merciless blade sliced through bones and tissues as it travelled through its face and chest.

_This is for all the troubles you have caused us! !_ With a final yell and a turn of the wrists, Japan swung the sword upwards from its downward position. Forcing as much of the blade into the Thing as possible, Japan dragged a deep clean diagonal gash across its torso.

**( - ) — ( - )**

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading!

A late late update! ! ! Things just happened. I had finally catch up with the rest of the HetaOni videos and sadly, the uploader had uploaded the wrong video for No.17 but never mind that. I suddenly had a lot of (unnecessary) thinking and plotting to do. I was already brain storming of how to write the later parts when I don't even know I'll ever reach that stage.

Then I started watching MADs on Nico and Youtube. Strangely, somewhere along the process, my Writer muse decided to pack up and leave. Combined with the lack of responses from my job applications and a quarrel with Dad, I had no mood to type out the written chapters. Days passed and before I noticed, two weeks were gone.

Then I saw an update for another HetaOni story, read it and then grimly reminded myself to update the story. My Writer muse also decided to return from its vacation. It came back around the morning when I was lazing around in bed… Can you believe that! ! Bloody Writer muse… I thought of writing a side story along with the main story. Of course, I quickly write down my ideas and its first part. Then I decided to restart writing again. I debated between writing Chapter 8 or typing out Chapter 5. Its obvious which one I choose.

Readers beware! ! On and off (AKA irregular, totally subjected to Writer's mood) updating! ! ^^;;

Now on what I was thinking while writing this chapter – After this chapter was written, I told myself I'll never put two fight scenes into a single chapter again. Kills my brain cells and hurts my wrist!

Ba-da-dup-dup! I listened to too much of America's Hattafutte… It's so cute yet so annoying X3

Bye Bye!

**( - ) — ( - )**

**

* * *

**

**Do you wanna know?**

Akuryou Taisan – Translated as Evil Spirit, Begone! Sailor Moon fans will know this phase. Its what Sailor Mars, Rei would chant when she executes her attack. Yep! ! Sailor Moon reference here! ! I can't help it, kinda fits Japan's image for him to reenact one of his anime's move (And you'll question what kind of ancient knowledge he possessed XD)… and this was also inspired by my google search. I typed "Ofuda scroll" and some Sailor Moon related information popped up in the hits.

Recovery after battle in the bathroom – According to vid, Japan recovered full HP and MP by refueling at the weird vending machine in the toilet next door. Said vending machine does not exist in this story. Also, there is the problem of time being inconsistent within the house. So my theory is like this; for Japan, hours may have passed in the toilet (He probably had no idea how long) but for Germany and Prussia, they might be experiencing a different time lapse.

Beer in Japan's sleeve – First let's talk about Japan's clothing. Vid, many HetaOni MADs and many fanfics depicted Japan in his white military uniform. However, I depicted him in his kimono (you know, the one he wears in the anime) just like his stats in the vid showed. And I kinda prefer Japan in kimono. Since the game was set in peace time, I see no real need to have nations in their military uniforms to meetings. They can wear clothes that are formal or cultural to their representation. Now about beer in Japan's kimono sleeve, Doraemon. Enough said!

Prussia opened a beer bottle without a cap opener! ! – Well, I had observed a Norwegian teaching my friends how to open a beer bottle with a Coca-Cola plastic bottle, so you don't really need a cap opener. And as beer-drinking nations and citizens go, I think they will have many unconventional ways of opening beer bottles without using the cap opener.

Battoukiri – Translated as cutting draw. It's a form of battoujutsu/iaijutsu that focuses on cutting with the draw (i.e. cutting from the saya/sheath, rather than first drawing the sword and then engaging an enemy as a separate action). Google yourself for more information. P.S. I love Japanese swords! ! That's why I like fanarts of Japan with his katana. I also enjoy animes surrounding the sword, Rurouni Kenshin, Samurai Champloo, Samurai 7, Peacemaker Kurogane, Samurai Kyo (the manga one! The anime was a big let down! ! !) etc etc. It's a dream to own a Japanese sword, but I think it might be illegal in Singapore…? Katanas FTW! ! !

**( - ) — ( - )**

**

* * *

**

**Bloopers**

1: Prussia's rant Scene – He insulted someone

"There—There was a monster! I saw it! A stark-naked giant the colour of rotten scone!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Prussia was assaulted by flying scones and clocks.

"What the HELL! ! !" Prussia shouted as he tried to dodge the barrage of flying objects.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are? ! Insulting my scones!" An angry English accented voice bellowed through the set.

"Who the fucking hell do you think you are? ! Comparing me with those god forsaken scones!" A furious alien voice broke through at the same time.

The Writer could only sighed irritably in her seat as she watched the mess that consist of England, Tony and Prussia trying to get each other's throat while the onset crews and casts were trying to stop the brawl.

"Remind me to triple bolt their rooms and get security personnel next time when we need to lock those troublemakers in," The Writer tiredly remarked to a passing by assistant.

**One of my favourite lines! I almost died laughing when I imagine England and Tony getting insulted when Prussia said that!**

**( - ) — ( - )**

2: Japan's kimono sleeve – Curiosity kills the cat?

During the break, Japan was enjoying his tea when he felt someone playing with his kimono sleeve.

"How may I help you, America-san?" Japan asked politely at the one who disturbed his tea break.

America removed his hand from the cloth and flashed a big toothy smile while ruffling the back of his head as though embarrassed at being caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh, nothing! Just wondering how you managed to conceal a beer bottle in those sleeves of yours for such a long period of time."

"Ah~"

"So! How do you do it?" America asked with child-like curiosity.

"Ah… Er… This… Well…" Japan's cheeks pinked as he tried to think of an excuse to dismiss the American. Those large baby blue eyes were giving Japan difficulties to think of a good lie. Finally he said,

"It's a government secret."

"Hmm~ Really~"

"Yes."

For a while, America stood there without moving, and Japan had thought that his answer was enough to keep the curious American at bay. However he was terribly wrong when he felt a strong grip on his right wrist and his arm being yanked upwards with a foreign hand fumbling at his sleeve.

Japan immediately fought back against America's intrusive grip.

"Am-America-san! What are you doing? ! Let go! !"

"Just hold still for a moment, Japan! This will only take a sec! I'm just going to look at the inside of your sleeve!" America struggled, trying his best not to hurt the flailing country.

"Please! Let me go!" Japan tried to get his arm back while trying to remove America's hand from his sleeve. He would rather commit seppuku than to leak out a protected secret.

The struggle had accidentally tugged part of Japan's clothing loose and the cloth had slid off his shoulder, exposing creamy white skin. But none of the struggling nations noticed, both too intend on the sleeve.

The tug-of-war did not go unnoticed by the others around. The curious few turned their attention to the duo and someone gasped loudly.

"OH MY GOD! AMERICA IS TRYING TO RAPE JAPAN!"

The loud exclamation snapped both nations out of their concentration and they froze. Japan and America finally had a good look of the situation they were both in and immediately flushed red in embarrassment. Before both could move, another loud angry shout caught their attention.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO JAPAN, ARU! !"

The small crowd hurriedly parted ways, like the Red Sea being split open, allowing passage for a very angry China.

Scratch that, a very, _very_ pissed off China wielding his cast iron wok.

America gulped at the sight of the approaching menace. He was then smart enough to let go of Japan and ran off, with China hot on his trails.

The rest of the nations and staff on scene surrounded Japan as he calmly made himself decent again (he was dying on the inside). Concerns were pouring in, a few asking about his well-being, some vowed to teach that insolent brat a lesson. And though the speculations were far from the truth, Japan decided to play the victim. That would teach America to not intrude on his privacy again.

After all, Japan will go through hell fire and hot water to protect Doraemon's secret.


	7. Chapter 6: Fear

HetaOni: Novelised

This story is inspired by Trapped Within written by simba-rulz. It will follow closely to the fanmade game HetaOni with some slight changes to make the story flows better. I will also be referring to the translation made by LJ user Gemini_artemis.

All intellectual properties belong to Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya, and the creators of HetaOni and Aooni. I am purely doing this for fun.

* * *

Chapter 6: Fear

The badly wounded Thing stumbled back away from Japan and collapsed heavily against the wall. Japan would have gone straight for the kill if he hadn't caught sight of Prussia struggling to get up from the corner of his eyes. Snapping out of his violent rage, he remembered what needed to be done and was immediately by Prussia's side.

"Prussia-san! Are you alright?" Japan asked as he wrapped his arm under and around Prussia's shoulder to aid him.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" The albino winced slightly as his body protested against the movement. "The Thing…?"

Japan turned his head to glance back at the fallen creature, which was already struggling weakly to get back to its feet. _Even after all that attacks, it can still move! _Japan's thought rang with alarm. But there was still time for both of them to get out before the Thing could recover and come after them.

"We need to move now!" Japan urged. He half dragged and half walked his tired companion out of the room. His actions might be rough but it was necessary as the Thing was already wobbling on its feet.

Its distorted voice rasped, "YoU… WOn't… Ess… Cape… You… _CAnNoT_… EsCApe…"

Japan slammed the door in the Thing's face and turned the key firmly in the lock. Meanwhile Prussia was leaning heavily against the wall, shaking his hands and clenching-unclenching his fists to rid of the numbness caused by static.

"Man, this is going to bruise so badly," Prussia whined pathetically as he gingerly nursed his side. There was no time for Japan to reply. The locked door suddenly rattled in its frame, startling the duo. It grimly reminded them of the Thing behind the door. Though it was now trapped, they had no desire to hang around this particular bedroom any longer. Japan quickly led the way to safety.

**( - ) — ( - )**

"This is the fortress where Germany-san is," Japan indicated towards the iron door.

"It's pretty solid," Prussia observed giving the structure a critical eye. "Hey West!" He called out, "Japan told me you were hungry! D'ya want some mushroom?"

Surprised to hear his brother's voice from outside, Germany dropped his tools. He cringed when they clattered loudly as they hit the floor but he turned his attention to the door.

The metal door swung open revealing Germany to the world. The German had to blink a few times to readjust to the sudden brightness. He squinted towards the general direction of Prussia trying to get a clear view of his brother. "Is that you, Bruder? Are you alright? !"

"Ja, I'm fine!" Prussia said with gusto. _No need to make West worried about me_, was his thought as moments from before still very fresh in his mind.

"But I have bad news!" The Prussian continued. "Italia-chan is still missing!"

"And we have to help the mochi," Japan quietly added.

"All right," Germany gave a firm nod of acknowledgement. "Give me a minute. I need to tidy up the place." And he quickly disappeared back into the dark closet.

The iron door remained open so he could hear faintly the conversation between Japan and his brother.

"Mochi?"

"Yes, mochi. It's on the fourth floor."

After placing his tools into their proper place, Germany headed back out. "I'm done here, so let's go."

"Hmm~ I don't really get what a mochi is but let's go to the fourth floor!" Prussia pumped a fist into the air. Japan stared warily at the Prussian's enthusiasm while Germany sighed at his brother's antics.

"Can we come back here once in a while?" Germany asked as they exited the room. Japan answered him.

"I don't mind but… Do you actually like narrow spaces?"

Germany blushed lightly at the questions. "Well, you could say I'm… used to them."

"Kesese! West loved to cuddle into tight places when he got scared!" Prussia pitched in.

"That was when I was little back then!" The German retorted furiously, light pink deepened to dark crimson.

"Kesesese~!"

"Ah~" Japan didn't know what else to say to that without sounding offensive. _Perhaps I shouldn't have asked that_, he thought looking between an amused Prussia and a red faced fuming Germany.

**( - ) — ( - )**

They were seemingly having a staring contest. The trio and the mochi studied one another, either side not yielding to break eye contact. The spell was broken eventually.

"Well?" Japan asked after a few minutes of contemplative silence.

"It's stuck pretty deep…" Prussia had lowered himself to the mochi's level to observe the creature closely.

"Mokyuu~" It moaned pathetically. Its large watery blue eyes and the sad smooth moan pulled strongly at Prussia's heartstrings. The desire to help the poor creature increased ten folds and he turned towards his brother. "Can you do it, West?"

Germany stepped forward, flexing his arms to warm up his muscles. Knowing what was about to happen, Prussia got out of his brother's way. Pushing his fingers in between the wall and the mochi as much as possible, Germany tried to get a good holding at the sides of the creature. Once he felt that his grip was secured, he pulled.

"Ugh!"

"Mokyuu! !" The mochi tried to wriggle itself forward as much as possible, hoping to aid the German. But it was stuck sturdily to the wall. Germany's efforts were all for none. He had to let go of the mochi before causing too much unwanted stress to the creature.

"Sorry. I can't do it with my bare hands. Maybe if I had some kind of tool…"

"A tool," _It might help_, Japan mulled over the idea. "Well, it's a big house. I'll take a look around."

"Yeah. I'd be really thankful if you could find something useful." Germany nodded his gratitude towards the Orient nation.

"Well then, I guess I'll stay behind to watch West's back while he tries again." Prussia suggested. Like what he said, Germany was back to the task of trying to free the mochi.

"Ngh—ahhh! !" Germany's face flushed red. His features contorted in concentration as he tried pulling out the mochi.

"Mokyuu! ! !" Its fat round face furrowed with determination despite the discomfort of being pulled at.

"Awesome faces." Prussia approved.

Japan sighed at the scene before him but a small fond smile was on his lips.

Seeing as there was nothing else here for him, he announced his departure. "I'll be going off then. I'll come back as soon as I find anything good."

"Okay," Prussia acknowledging to Japan. "I'll look around the attic to see what I can find while standing guard."

**( - ) — ( - )**

Once outside the attic, Japan was thinking of where to start his search when his eyes laid upon the door just down the small corridor. He blinked and remembered about the room from earlier before when he was looking for the attic. _That's right! I have yet to check that room._ And his legs carried him towards it.

There were two single beds situated along one side of the room. Its opposite side was designated as a sitting area that was large enough to accommodate a medium-sized family. He checked the cupboards sitting in the corner to his immediate right.

Finding nothing useful in the drawers, Japan turned towards the rest of the area. He spotted a panel sticking out of the wall on the other end of the room. Curious, he moved towards the strange apparatus. As he passed the sofa in the sitting area, he noticed a piece of paper sticking out oddly between the cushions. He pulled it out.

It turned out to be half of a piece of paper. Its ragged side also suggested that the paper was torn apart. The content itself was unusual, two rectangular boxes bordered with green and blue respectively. Japan did not know what to make of out of the paper but he had a feeling that it might be an important clue to something, so he slipped it into the safety of his pocket before heading towards the other object of curiosity.

The panel was actually a lever to some sort of unknown system. There was a poster next to it.

"Up is Heaven. Center is Earth. Down is Hell?" Japan read out the poster. He couldn't grasp the meaning. _Perhaps the lever will tell me…_ he thought as he pulled the lever handle from its top position to the middle point.

As soon as the lever clicked into place, a different kind of click sounded somewhere in the room. Japan looked above him, searching the ceiling before he turned his attention to a soft sound of something small dropping against wood.

A grey key had landed on top of the tea table. He picked it up, amazed at what the lever had dropped. Amazement changed to delight as Japan deciphered the small carvings on the key. "It's a master key to the second floor!"

Japan turned back to the lever, eager to find out what else it had to offer. He pulled the handle all the way down, not taking a moment to think about what "Down is Hell" could possibly mean.

The Japanese jumped as he felt the ground shaking. He immediately braced himself against the nearest wall as part of his earthquake safety practices. In doing so, he ended facing the beds and saw one of them shifted to the right. The ground stopped moving as soon as the bed stopping shifting. Once he was sure everything was safe, he left the wall and took a few tentative steps towards the bed in question.

He could see an opening on the floorboard from where he stood. He wanted to check out the hole but he was reminded that there was one more option left. Since the opening would still be there, Japan returned to the lever.

_What_ _will Heaven present to me?_ Japan thought, anticipating for unexpected surprises. So far, nothing life threatening had presented itself. He turned the handle all the way up in a breathe and waited with anticipation. And waited. And waited.

Japan frowned at the device when nothing significant happened. He tried again, pushing the handle to the middle and then pushing it to the top position.

Nothing.

_It's a dud!_ Japan was disappointed at the 'Heaven' option. He shrugged in resignation towards the panel before moving to the beds.

It looked as through the floorboard had been broken through. He approached the hole with care, cautioned about the possibility of the wood weakening and gave way around the edge. Japan leaned over and peered through the opening.

The view revealed a white room on the other side but the size of the hole restricted the scope of sight. But it looked like the room was empty and without hesitation, Japan jumped down the hole.

Utilizing his ninja skills, Japan landed safely with a grace of a cat. Used to the earthly coloured rooms around the house, he found the whiteness in this room glaring. It looked like he was in a music room with its white grand piano standing lonely at the center and some shelves filled with scores lining a side of the wall.

Other than an ornamental clock, with its hands spinning around like crazy, decorating one of the pale shelving, Japan found nothing else in this room. Stepping outside the music room, he was confronted with a choice. He looked at two doors situated at each end of the third level landing area; a door beside the stairs going down and another beside the stairs leading up.

_Left or right?_ Japan hummed lightly. Then he nonchalantly took off one of his sandals and made it stood upright. He then moved his hand away. Lacking the support to prop itself upright, the sandal toppled over to the left. _Left, it is._ He decided as he slipped his sandal back to his foot.

He was elated that his sandal had taken him to an unlocked door. He let himself in carefully and was impressed by the size and content of the room. Unlike the library on the first floor, this library was a lot bigger and contained even more shelves of books. _I think this is a reference resource room_, Japan concluded when he observed lists of characters running in the alphabetical and numerical order pasted at the side of each shelf.

_So many books! So many genres!_ Japan thought excitedly as he read off each label of the shelves as he walked by. History. Arts. Fiction. Sciences. Culture. And so on. He could stay here all day just going through the books if he was allowed the chance. Before he could begin his journey down one of the aisles, a soft tentative "Japan?" caught his attention.

Japan turned towards the voice startled. He almost couldn't believe what he saw.

"Italy-kun?"

"Ve~ Japan! You're okay!" Japan was nearly bowled over when the excited Italian nation enveloped him in a full hug.

"Yes, thank God. Somehow," Japan managed to mumble under the tight constrain.

Under normal circumstances, Japan would have protested loudly against Italy's public display of affection and demanded him to be responsible for his actions. But the current situation was anything but normal and so just this once, the Japanese allowed the transgression to pass. He gently patted the Italian's back with one hand, truly glad to see his friend alive and well.

Italy released Japan and began to animate excitedly. "Right after you left, a monster suddenly appeared from the hallway and came after us. Germany was the first to scream. You… heard him, didn't you?"

Japan frowned lightly at the information. "No, not at all…" I _don't recall hearing anybody at all…_

Italy continued his rant and gestures unperturbed. "I see. Germany's scream surprised me too and I was too confused at the time and tried to run away and left you behind. I'm sorry, Japan…" Like a flip of the coin, cheery excitement on his face turned teary and apologetic. "…The front door wouldn't open no matter what and we split up while running away…"

"No need to apologise, Italy-kun. Anyone would have done the same in a situation like that. Even me." Japan assured the Italian.

"Ve~"

"Still…" Japan voiced his concerns. "What on Earth is going on in this house? The front door and the windows can't be opened. And our cell phones don't work either!"

Italy quickly agreed. "Yep. It looks like we're locked up."

And as quick as lightning the subject was dropped before Japan could build upon the situation as Italy began to fuss over the Orient nation instead.

"You aren't hurt or anything? I'm so glad I found you, Japan! Are you hungry? Oh! I found some refreshments while I was exploring and I even made some pasta~ You can have that!" Italy began to ransack the small bag pack he had brought along with him.

"I'm fine," Japan responded weakly, feeling slightly overwhelmed by Italy's mothering. However, he was intrigued by his friend's behavior. He was expecting a much bigger louder reaction from him. Something felt amiss from the lack of the usual whining and complaining.

"You're surprisingly calm about this, Italy," Japan commented, making sure he sounded casual even though he was trying to unravel Italy's unusual behavior. "You were even wandering around the house…"

Italy paused at what Japan had said before resuming his search through his bag at a calmer pace.

"Ve~… Well… …" He trailed for a moment. "When that monster appeared, I wanted to cry and cling to Germany, but… both Germany and Prussia were falling apart too. So I figured someone needed to keep a level head and even I was amazed at how calm I felt!"

Italy looked up towards Japan, eyes shining with suppressed glee, like a child had tried something new for the first time and succeeded. "And then I began to look around for everyone so we could get out of here as soon as possible!"

"That makes sense…" Japan nodded, carefully keeping his face blank in order not to rouse Italy's suspicion towards his curiosity regarding the unusual behavior. "I was startled at first too, but after seeing everyone else so flustered, I felt oddly at calm." Despite how uncharacteristic Italy was acting, he knew how it felt like, being surrounded by confused panicky people and the situation forced you to take control.

"So, what about Germany and Prussia? Haven't you found them yet?" Once again, Italy subtly forced the change of subject.

Japan pushed the matter to the back of his head for now. "No, I've found them. They're on the fourth floor, but I'll explain the details on the way. They were both very worried about you. You'd better go and let them see you as soon as possible."

For a very brief second, Japan thought he caught a flash of nostalgia in Italy's eyes when the Italian shifted his attention back to his bag pack. But the moment was fleeting and Japan blinked when he was greeted by a very bright smile.

"Okay! Let's go together then! Oh! Have some of this first!" Japan had to back away a little when a container of pasta was shoved towards his face.

"Ah… You can keep that…" Japan immediately regretted being so straight forward when he saw Italy's distraught look. He quickly corrected himself. "A-A-no… You should save the pasta for later! When we meet up with Germany-san and Prussia-san, we can have it together!"

Japan discreetly sighed in relieve when the Italian brightened up at the suggestion. Unfortunately, he became more excited because of that.

"What are you waiting for, Japan? !" C'mon! Let's go find Germany and Prussia!" The Italian latched onto the startled Japanese's arm and began pulling him towards the door. Japan flustered when he found himself forcefully dragged across the room.

**( - ) — ( - )**

_He was supposed to be searching around the attic and watch my back!_ Germany mentally growled as he watched his brother cooing over the mochi. He glared venomously at his brother's back, trying to channel all his resentments into the albino's being but the Prussian remained completely oblivious to Germany's displeasure.

"Aww~ You're so cute~" Prussia fawned dreamily as he nudged and pinched the mochi's fat cheeks. "So soft~ Just like Gilbird… Ah~ I missed Gilbird~"

Seeing that Prussia wasn't going to move away from the annoyed mochi any time soon, Germany decided to take it upon himself to search the attic for any useable tools.

He looked around the room. Besides white furniture and a bright scarlet armchair, there wasn't anything the German could use. Then he noticed the closet and decided to check it out.

After pulling the partition open, Germany spotted a wooden box on the ground. He picked it up and turned the container over in his hand. It didn't look like a tool box and something metallic was rattling inside the box when he gave it a slight shake. Sadly, the box was locked tight and its key was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly a strange burst of cold air blasted from the interior of the closet and into Germany's face. He gasped in shock and dropped the wooden box. He backed away from the closet quickly.

The sound of wood clattering torn Prussia's attention away from the white creature. Whatever question was on his lips slipped into the breeze when he saw his brother's terrified expression. Following his brother's petrified gaze, Prussia too froze with fright.

"Mokyuu? Mokyuu? !" The mochi's urgent cries were ignored as Prussia watched the closet with compounding fear. Huge black claws appeared from the depth of the closet and grabbed the edge of the door frame. Then a large grey head poked through the entrance. A low guttery growl echoed throughout the attic as the Thing laboriously pulled itself out of the small closet.

"Mokyuu…" The mochi whimpered softly, trembling within its perch. Its blue eyes were shining bright with unspoken fear.

Germany was paralyzed. He could only watch as the Thing straightened itself to full height once it cleared the doorway. Big black eyes bored straight into his soul and he could almost feel his heart stopped with terror. So sucked in by the abyss, he didn't notice the Thing raising its claws high and swung down towards him.

"_**LUDWIG!**_"

**( - ) — ( - )**

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading!

I only realised that this chapter is long~ after finished typing it out. 9 pages worth! I can feel my brain dying. But the work is not done yet! Side story starting soon! In fact it's the next chapter!

That's right! That's right! I'll be uploading two, TWO! NEW chapters! This one and the other one! Are you happy? 'Cause I'm damn tired~ Although I wrote the chapters out on paper, the finalization of the chapters are only done when I type them out. Writer muse is still working hard to make the chapters and the story enjoyable~! I am only able to tied up loose ends or improve story flow when words are transferred from paper to computer. So it's not blindly typing out the story into MS words from the paper.

And before readers go, hey! There's something wrong with this part! It's not the same as the video! I kindly asked you to read the extra information below for more understanding.

I hold the Writer's pen!

Bye Bye!

**( - ) — ( - )**

**

* * *

**

**Do you wanna know?**

The result of the fight in Prussia's bedroom – In the video, they got chased around the house. But this scenario will not work in this story. So I change it to suit the fanfic, otherwise I'll be boring you and myself with an unnecessary chase scene which I have no idea how to write it in an exciting manner. Besides, locking the monster in is a more sensible and less energy consuming way!

Germany likes to cuddle in tight places – IT'S NOT CANON! ! ! (As far as I know) That scene was purely humour!

Changes to original dialogues; Prussia actually wanted to explore the house too, not stay behind in the attic! – I'm building his character by referring to canon's profile. Prussia is a protective brother, there's no way he's going to leave his brother alone in the room when he know very well that there's something dangerous lurking around the house.

Heaven's choice = Game end – It's a kind of trap in the game, whereby the player will groan in agony when they got a game over for no reason and has to restart. But fanfic is not game, it cannot be reset! (Unless you are *beep* or *beep*…) So I make it like this; If nothing happens, it's not a bad thing given the scenario the character is in. Nothing bad happen = Heavenly thing. If you want another explanation, read the blooper.

Use of human names for nation-tans – I know that in the videos, there is no human name for the nations until much much later when they decided to come up with one for their own. But I decide to follow my own head cannon; nation-tans have their country names and their own human names. And according to my head cannon, nation-tans use human names when in the presence of human beings. But when they are with just nations or some high ranking government officials and their boss, they use country names. I have also read discussions on the use of human names. Some think that if other nations call other nations by their human names, it is a form of insult. But I'm leaning towards the affection side. Nations who are very close to one another (Lovers, brothers etc) call each other by their human names as a sign of closeness and affection. I don't really think calling each other by human names is insulting because I'm pretty confident they can come up with more nasty and ear-bleeding titles to hurt one another. Of course, one needs permission from the other to call them by human names in private and in public (You don't want any misunderstandings XP). So what about the later part of the story? Well, I'll just manipulate the dialogues and the scenes to suit my story =3

**( - ) — ( - )**

**

* * *

**

**Bloopers**

1: Germany and narrow spaces

"Germany! Ve~ Germany~!"

The owner of the name sighed before facing the calling Italian.

"What is it, Italy?"

"Ve~ I heard that you hide in narrow and tight spaces when you got scared."

"Wh—! N-no! Italy! What you heard is not true!" Germany sputtered, his face glowing red. _Damn Bruder!_ He mentally cursed.

But Italy wasn't playing attention to the flustered German. "Don't be scared, Germany! I'll help you, Ve~"

Germany looked weirdly at the Italian. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

But no one, not even his twin brother would ever understand the thinking process of Italy Veneziano, because the next thing he said was, "I'll sleep with you."

"EH? !"

Italy nodded happily, "I'll sleep with you from now on so you won't be scared! Ve~ Germany~ Are you scared of the dark? Are you scared of thunderstorms? Are you scared of ghosts? Are you…"

The German began to panic. "I-Italy! I don't understand! Wha—"

But the Italian ignored the panic-stricken Germany and continued his strings of questions. "… of mosses? Are you scared of ants? Are you…"

"Italy! !"

Italy stopped but it didn't end Germany's nightmare. "Ve~ Germany~ You're afraid of so many things? Oh! I know. I'll move in tonight and we'll sleep together and you won't be scared anymore!" And the happy Italian skipped away happily.

Germany paled and hurried after him. "No! Wait! Italy!"

They weren't alone during the German-Italian exchange.

Hungary panting and giggling madly like a crazed fangirl. "Huhuhu! Oh cute Italia-chan! Oh~ I wanna see them together~!"

Like a light bulb switched on, she suddenly remembered to do something. "Oh~! I need to rig up Germany's place! I also need to prepare my stakeout point. Oh! And Poland! I need to tell Poland about this! Oh dear, oh dear~ So many things to do~"

And Hungary walked away, giggling like a school girl.

**( - ) — ( - )**

2: Heavenly choice – Shouldn't the screen turn red?

The crew and casts were taking a short break for a change of scene. Tony was walking around the set. He was grumbling unhappily. No one got close enough to the alien to make out the words for they feared facing its wrath but most could guess it was probably about the fight scenes and how the alien always lose and get beaten up.

Then the alien stopped his angry rant when he saw the panel in the room. Temper forgotten, Tony approached the panel with an air of curiosity. He pushed the handle from middle to top and watched with childlike amazement when the set lights changed from white to red.

A few members paused in their preparations or whatever they were doing to look around them at the change of lighting.

Tony was intrigued. He pushed the lever down. The redness was immediately replaced with white light.

"Wow~" For some strange reasons, Tony was fascinated. The members on set looked at the alien warily.

It pushed the lever up again. White turned to red.

Then White.

Then Red.

White.

Red.

White.

Red.

"WOW~!" Tony kept switching the lights.

Writer and the others gave the occupied alien a look, slightly irritated at the continuous change in lightings.

"Say 'Aye' if you want the red light out."

"AYE!"

**( - ) — ( - )**


	8. Chapter XX : Brothers' Stories I

HetaOni: Novelised

This story is inspired by Trapped Within written by simba-rulz. It will follow closely to the fanmade game HetaOni with some slight changes to make the story flows better. I will also be referring to the translation made by LJ user Gemini_artemis.

All intellectual properties belong to Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya, and the creators of HetaOni and Aooni. I am purely doing this for fun.

* * *

Chapter _ _ : Brothers' Stories I

Everywhere was black.

The darkness stretched endlessly and yet, strangely, I could still see my hands, my legs, myself. The silence wasn't frightening although I kept telling myself I should be.

Then, just as sudden as I had appeared in this space, a silhouette appeared far ahead of me. It didn't take that long to recognize him and I immediately ran towards him.

I knew I was calling his name. I knew my feet were pounding hard against the solid underneath me. But not a sound echoed in the empty darkness.

Happiness, joy, excitement, fear, worry, anger.

They blended together at the beats of my heart. The surge of emotions kept rising in my chest as I fast approached the figure until it almost felt like I could burst like a balloon.

I'm going to punch him, strangle him, head butt him, scream and shout at him, scold him for making me so angry, so mad, so frustrated.

I'm going to hug him tight, kiss him, cry into his shoulders for making me so sad, so worried, so relieved.

We're going to make pasta and pizza together, have meals together, have gelato together at the piazza, sleep together, cry together, so many, many things to do together.

As soon as he was within my reach, I slapped my hand on his shoulder and forced him to turn around.

Red. All I saw was red.

Red on my hands.

Red on my clothes.

Red in the black space.

_**Red on him.**_

I screamed at the lifeless mangled body of my mirror image.

**( - ) — ( - )**

I heard myself screamed as I jerked away from the table. Breathing heavily almost to the point of hyperventilating, every senses in me were on high alert. The feeling of horror was still fresh on my mind as I scanned the room's interior. Searching for what, I did not know.

What I did know was that I'm in a very small meeting room. It could probably fit in about six to seven people. That's right, I told myself. I came here to get away from the other fussy, worried nations (especially Hungary). Then I probably fell asleep and…

It only took a second to realise I was dreaming. I leaned over the table, my elbows on its surface and rested my head heavily against my palms.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

It's not him. It's not him. It's not him.

I chanted to myself as I evened out my breathing.

Just as I was deep in my thoughts busy dismissing the nightmare, the door slammed open.

The motion made me jumped in my seat and spooked me out of my thoughts.

"Romano! Are you alright? !" Spain was standing at the doorway, wide-eyed and looking very worried.

I winced at his tone and expression. _I must have looked like shit to him_, I grumbled mentally. I'd probably be looking pale and shaken and tired as the aftereffect of the nightmare kicked in.

"I heard you scream. Are you really alright?" He asked again. He approached me and squatted in front of me so he could look up to my face.

_Great, I'm loud too_, I grumbled quietly to myself. I could feel my cheeks starting to warm because of that and had to look away. However, my behavior seemed to make Spain more concerned.

"Is it… Ita-chan's memories?" He asked, a bit hesitant about the subject mentioned.

I so very wanted to snap at him, to brush off his worries but oddly enough, I did not have the mental strength to do so. Instead, I heaved a deep sigh and told him in his face that it wasn't about that.

Sadly, my answer wasn't enough for Spain.

"Really?"

"… Yeah…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really sure?"

"YES! I'm damn sure, you idiot! It has nothing to do with Feliciano's memories!" I snapped harshly at Spain, huffing heavily after my efforts. _Damn Spaniard! Do you have tomatoes for brains? ! _I glared murderously at him.

But my outburst had no ill effect on him. Instead, he smiled brightly and answered happily with a simple "Okay!".

Realising his intentions, I flushed a deep red and hastily swiveled the office seat I was in away from the happy Spaniard.

I couldn't tell him or the others about the nightmare. Just telling him and Austria about some of my brother's memories I had received was bad enough already. There was no need to add on to their worries with this… this unnecessary trouble. I could handle it on my own, right. Right?

"Oh!" The exclamation broke my train of thoughts and I turned the chair back to face Spain.

"What is it?"

"I forgot that I actually came here to get you." Spain chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Austria is about to start the meeting. Everyone is waiting for you."

"Tsk, idiot!" I scolded him but there was no force behind my words. I got up from my seat quickly and moved past him towards the door.

"What are you waiting for?" Let's go!" I motioned towards the Spaniard but I didn't wait for him. I briskly walked down the corridor leading to the room where everyone had gathered. I heard Spain's calls to wait for him but I ignored him. He could easily catch up to me, which he did by the way, so there was no need to waste precious seconds on him.

Saving my brother was more important.

**( - ) — ( - )**

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading!

First part of the sidestory! ! Some people may like to call such a chapter, interlude or intermission.

This is my first time writing from a first person POV. I hope it's not too badly written. Writing from first person view makes me think of the chapter differently. It's definitely a refreshing way of writing.

Side story will be focusing on Romano, sometimes Spain will take over the first person POV. My main intention for this side story was to place the spotlight on the other brother's story. But why plural for the title? Because Italy also see Spain as a brother, so most of the time it will be Romano; sometimes it will be Spain. Two brothers involved.

I don't know if Italy sees Austria as a brother. Any opinion on this?

I hope I can finish the side story before they officially appear in the main story.

I will try my best!

Bye bye!


End file.
